Wait For You
by Martel29655
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have always had a special relationship. Since the demon tournament their feelings have grown deeper, but their living situations make it difficult for them to be together. Hiei lives in the demon world and Kurama refuses to leave his human mother. To remedy their situation Hiei has an unexpected proposal. A Hiei/Kurama fic.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first story I've written in a pretty long time and my first ever Yu Yu Hakusho story so I apologize if it's terrible. My boyfriend has recently gotten me into Yu Yu Hakusho and I have fallen in love with Hiei/Kurama.

A little about this story: It takes place after the Three Kings saga, but does not include the episode _To the Future_. I didn't really like the way they wrapped the show up so I've created my own sort of alternate ending. No major changes, definitely NOT an AU fic. After the tournament Yusuke and Kurama returned to Ningenkai and Hiei accepted a job in Makai working for Mukuro. Like I said, no big changes. If you want to know more you'll just have to give it a shot and read it.

WARNINGS: This chapter contains brief mature sexual content (no lemon yet, sorry folks)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed reading a book. His eyes glanced over the words, not fully taking them in. Although his gaze was at the book his attention was directed at his window. Where was he? Surely he wasn't still busy in Makai. It had been weeks since they had seen each other and while normally he patiently lived his life and waited, lately he had been on edge waiting for the fire demon to appear in his home. He turned the page. "I was wondering when you'd show up Hiei," Kurama said never taking his eyes off the book. "Mukuro has kept you busy no doubt."

"She has," Hiei said standing in front of Kurama's open window.

There was a silence between the two. "Well there's no need for you to stand there all night," Kurama said finally putting his book down. "Come." Kurama patted the mattress next to him. "Sit." With a flash Hiei sat next to Kurama. "How was your time in Makai?"

"Fine," Hiei said shortly. Kurama nodded. "Your mother is well?"

"Yes, thankfully," Kurama responded.

"And your studies?"

Kurama smiled. He leaned in and kissed Hiei. "You can stop now. I know how you hate small talk." Hiei smirked returning Kurama's kiss. The red head's lips parted to allow Hiei's tongue access to explore his mouth. Their tongues wrestled while Hiei pushed Kurama back onto the mattress. Hiei pulled away from Kurama moving his mouth to kiss and nip at the fox's neck. "Hiei," Kurama moaned. Hiei sat up for a moment to remove his cloak before returning to his position sucking the sensitive flesh. Kurama bucked his hips up against Hiei, their growing erections bumping against each other, the fabric of their pants causing a friction between them that sent shivers down Kurama's spine. "Oh Hiei!" Kurama's fingers grabbed at the smaller man's hair to pull him off his neck. He pulled him into a kiss, bucking his hips more wildly until they built a steady rhythm grinding against each other. Kurama's grip tightened as his pleasure soared within him. He could feel that Hiei was growing closer to his climax by the savageness of his kisses. His lips felt sore as the demon pressed and bit at them. It was clear that Hiei must have missed him too.

Hiei broke the kiss as he came. "Damn it, Kurama," he groaned against his lovers lips. He looked into Kurama's emerald eyes still filled with lust and felt slightly embarrassed to have finished so soon.

"I'm not far behind Hiei," Kurama panted sensing his embarrassment. "Please don't stop." Hiei nodded before resuming his thrusting, allowing Kurama to set the pace. Kurama threw his head back allowing Hiei access to his neck again. Hiei sped his thrusting as he sank his teeth into his neck sending Kurama over the edge. "Hiei!" he cried riding out his orgasm. Kurama breathed heavily. "Oh, I've missed you." He looked into Hiei's eyes almost hoping he would say the same in return. Hiei wasn't good at sharing his emotions so not to Kurama's surprise he said nothing, but simply placed another kiss on his lips before sitting up. Kurama sighed quietly as he watched Hiei squirm uncomfortably, his clothed lap covered in his own seed. "I suppose we were a bit hasty." Hiei nodded. "You're welcome to clean yourself up in the bathroom."

"That won't be necessary," Hiei said.

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind if I change," Kurama sat up, waiting for Hiei's response before rising off the bed.

"Not at all," Hiei said. Kurama smiled moving over to his dresser. Hiei watched as Kurama pulled his shirt off revealing his well muscled back.

"You're sure you don't want to clean up?" Kurama looked quickly back at Hiei before removing his pants. Hiei found himself staring at the fox's firm backside. He felt himself throb in his pants at the sight. It had been so long since he'd seen Kurama naked, he looked better than he had remembered. "Hiei?" Kurama turned to look at the fire demon.

"What?" Hiei asked quickly darting his eyes to Kurama's face.

"You don't want to clean up?" Kurama repeated.

"Oh," Hiei managed. "No."

Kurama shrugged before pulling a pair of clean, cobalt boxers on and walking back to the bed. "So…" he sat down and planted a kiss on Hiei's lips before continuing with a smile. "How long do I have you for?"

Hiei's expression turned very serious. "Actually, just tonight," he stated. "Mukuro needs me back by morning."

"Oh," Kurama said his smile fading. Usually Hiei had at least a couple of days to spend in Ningenkai, especially after such a long absence. He had hoped they would have more time, and he could see on Hiei's face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, that he had hoped the same. A halfhearted smile returned to Kurama's face as his eyes filled with a muted hope. "Will you at least be spending the night?"

Hiei's face remained cold. "I really should leave tonight." The hope in Kurama's eyes was replaced with disappointment that he could not mask. The fox silently nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurama said quickly. "If you have to leave, you have to leave." Hiei nodded before kissing Kurama a final time, placing a hand softly on the redhead's shoulder, and disappearing through the window as quick as he had appeared.

xxxxx

Kurama sat in his house doing homework. It had been days since the incident with Hiei, but he couldn't shake the memory from his mind. How could Hiei have come to see him for some half assed booty call? Clearly that had been his intention considering he waited until after they had finished doing whatever it is they'd been doing all this time to tell him he wouldn't be staying or even returning in the foreseeable future. And how could Kurama have allowed this to happen to him? How had he put himself in a position where he allowed himself to be used by Hiei? Where he sat in his home waiting with baited breath for the fire demon's next appearance. Yoko would never have stood for this, why should Shuichi?

"Shuichi? Dear, are you alright?" his mother broke him from his thoughts. Kurama looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway of their living room.

"Oh, yes Mother," he smiled. "Just finishing up some schoolwork." He looked down at his work and noticed that he hadn't made much progress.

"Well, I'm going to bed for the night," she smiled. "Try not to stay up to late."

"Yes," he said. "Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight, Shuichi," she left him alone with his work and his thoughts.

Kurama sighed pushing his work to the side. How on earth did girls concentrate on school and boys? Leaving his work undone, he headed off to bed. He made his way to his bedroom and opened the door to find, much to his surprise, Hiei sitting on his mattress waiting for him. Kurama scoffed, closing the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit," Hiei said. "Mukuro's kept me very busy."

"So now that you've got some time to yourself you thought you'd pay me another visit?" Kurama asked. Hiei's mind filled confusion. He always came to see Kurama when he had the time. He had expected Kurama to be happy to see him as he usually was, but the fox stood cold, seemingly with no intention to move any closer to him. "How long do you have this time Hiei? A few hours?" He left Hiei no time to answer. "Thought you'd come get it out of your system while you have the time?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei was growing more and more confused as time passed.

"You always come here and we do whatever it is that we're doing and then you just leave like it means nothing to you." Kurama paused for a moment and then said more quietly, "Like I mean nothing to you."

"I come to see you," Hiei said. "To spend time with you in any way. What transpires while I'm here is as much due to your wishes as it is mine." Kurama scoffed. "You know you could just come to Makai where you belong."

Kurama looked at Hiei in disbelief. Were they really about to have this conversation? "You know very well why I haven't _just gone to Makai_. Why I won't."

Hiei rose from the bed. "Yes, because of your human mother. Believe me I know." He made his way toward the window, as if to leave.

"I just don't understand why you can't manage to ever actually spend time here," Kurama stated.

Hiei turned harshly to look at Kurama. "I leave because I have a job to do. I have duties in Makai that I'm not willing to simply abandon." He spoke as if he were scolding the fox for remaining among the humans.

"I've never asked you to abandon your duties in Makai, Hiei," he said assuringly. "Nor would I. I understand that that's where your place is, but you must understand that this is my place for now." He took a deep breath, noticing that Hiei's demeanor had not changed. "I'm here Hiei." He gestured to the room around them, to the world around them. " That's not going to change until Shiori…" He paused. "Until Schuichi's time here is done." Hiei's body language now shifted. He no longer stood looking defensive. His manner seemed to soften as he went into thought. Kurama realized he may have overstepped a boundary. Why had he even thought that he could be so important to Hiei that he would want to spend more time in the human world? Perhaps he had given himself too much credit. He straightened his posture before speaking again. "I understand Hiei. You have no ties here." Hiei's scarlet gaze locked onto Kurama. "If you don't wish to visit anymore I understand, but I won't be treated as some play thing while you're on leave."

Hiei moved toward the other man, until he was standing close enough to reach out and touch his arm. "You are my tie here." Kurama was surprised by both Hiei's touch and his words. "The only reason I even visit this wretched place is to be with you." His hand pulled away. "But I live in Makai." Kurama felt disappointment creeping onto his face again. "There is no bond between us to allow me to stay here for more time than I am allowed by Mukuro."

"Well there's no bond between us for me to leave my mother and go to Makai with you. So I suppose we're done here." Kurama wanted to find some way that they could be together, but with both him and Hiei firm in their ways it seemed impossible. "I believe you know the way out." Kurama turned away from him and moved past him toward the bed.

"Wait!" Kurama turned his head slightly to acknowledge he was listening. Hiei hesitated to continue. "Isn't there some…" He tried to think of the words. "Mating custom that you humans do?" Kurama turned his body and his attention fully to Hiei. He was absolutely confounded. Was Hiei really propositioning him now? After he had just essentially thrown him out of his house? After they had just concluded there was no way for them to be together? Hiei continued to think for a moment before finding the thought he had been seeking. "I know now. A way we can be together. Something Mukuro won't argue when I want to stay in Ningenkai with you for a longer time." Kurama stared, confused, waiting for Hiei to finish his thought and provide this solution. "Kurama, will you marry me?"

* * *

So this chapter wasn't very long, but I think it made a fine introduction to the rest of the story (I am obviously biased though). Please review and let me know what you thought. Flames are always welcome if you absolutely hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, well I had to do some proof reading, but now chapter two is here! Will Kurama accept Hiei's proposal? You'll have to read to find out.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

* * *

"Marry you?" Kurama looked stunned. Had Hiei just…proposed? "Do you know what that means?"

"I assumed it to be similar to demon mating," Hiei said. "I figured it meant we would be choosing to be together for our lives in some bonding ceremony." Kurama looked impressed. He hadn't quite realized how similar a marriage was to the demon custom of mating. "If you don't want to…" Hiei quickly looked away.

"No," Kurama interrupted. "No, it's not that I don't want to." Truthfully, Kurama had never given marriage much thought, or mating for that matter. Yoko had always been too wild to allow himself to be tamed by another and Shuichi was still a high school student. He wasn't quite opposed to the idea of marriage, just indifferent.

"Then what?" Hiei asked.

"Well…" Kurama thought for a moment. "Do you really think we're in a position to be married? If we were in Makai would you have asked to be mated?"

"Of course not," Hiei stated plainly. "If we were in Makai there would be no need. We could be together whenever we wished."

"Yes, I understand," Kurama said. "But marriage is not something to be solely done for convenience." Hiei's opinion did not seem changed by what Kurama was saying. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you," Hiei said.

Kurama's confusion continued to grow. Hiei and he were in absolutely no position to be making a decision like this. They weren't even in a real relationship. Certainly it was more of a relationship than he had encountered before in his human life, but he had never thought they would wed. They'd never discussed their feelings for one another or plans once Kurama returned to Makai. They had lived this whole time entirely by ear and now Kurama was faced with such a difficult decision. Surely if he turned Hiei down the fire demon's pride wouldn't recover. The friendship they had formed would be over and they would perhaps never see each other again. But he couldn't accept just to keep Hiei in his life. He had to know that this proposal meant more than just time spent together. "How do you feel about me, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"What?"

"How do you feel?" the redhead repeated. "You're asking that I agree to marry you, so I find it only fair that I ask about your feelings."

Hiei scowled. Why wouldn't Kurama just answer? He hadn't thought it would be this difficult to get the fox to agree. It had seemed apparent to him that they both wanted to spend time together. Kurama had been very angry every time he had to leave after such short visits. And now he had provided the solution to their problem. "What is it you want to hear?" Hiei asked. "I've already told you that it is because of you that I even come here. I despise this place and the people who live here, but I…" Kurama perked in interest. But he what? Hiei growled. "I don't see why we have to play these games. You know how I feel."

"Obviously I don't," Kurama said. "Why don't you tell me?" Hiei said nothing, scowl still plastered on his face. Kurama could see that this was going to be difficult. "I'm not going to answer until you do."

"Fine!" Hiei growled. He was silent for a moment. "You want to know how I feel about you?" Kurama nodded. "I care a great deal about you, Fox. I would have thought that was obvious by my presence here, but apparently you're not as bright as everyone seems to think."

Kurama thought nothing of this last remark insulting his intelligence. He knew that it was just Hiei trying to defend himself. No doubt he was unaccustomed to sharing his feelings. "Thank you," Kurama said.

"Hn, so will you answer me now?" Hiei asked.

"I assume that's only fair," Kurama smiled. Hiei waited for Kurama's answer, but was surprised that it didn't come.

"Well?" Hiei's voice was full of frustration. He didn't like playing these games.

"You don't want to know how I feel about you first?" Kurama asked.

The scowl returned to Hiei's face. "I just want to know if you'll be mine."

"I thought the only reason we were getting married was to ensure you could visit more freely," Kurama stated almost mockingly. "What does it matter if I want to be yours?"

"It matters a great deal," Hiei said, his energy pumping with rage.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Because I want you for my own," Hiei growled. "I've wanted you all these years and now, given how upset you've become with my absence, I thought maybe you'd want me too. If I was wrong please tell me so. But I know very well how you feel about me Kurama. Now answer my question!"

Kurama couldn't help but press Hiei further. "How exactly do you think I feel about you?"

"I'm not going to do this, Fox," Hiei's hands were in fists at his sides. His body was shaking. "You answer my question now. Or I go back to Makai and I don't come back. Not even for you."

"Oh please, Hiei," Kurama said casually. "We both know you're not going to do that."

"Hn," Hiei made his way to the window.

"And if you were going to you wouldn't be giving me so much time to answer," Kurama said stopping Hiei in his tracks. "I will marry you Hiei, but only after you admit it."

"I'm through with your games," Hiei said, still facing the window. "What is it you want me to admit?"

"Your feelings," Kurama said. "You more than care deeply about me, but you're too frightened to say so."

Hiei scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"I see I'll have to go first," Kurama said. "I love you, Hiei." Hiei's head jerked to look at him. His garnet eyes searched Kurama's face which remained perfectly still. "It's not a game, Hiei. I will marry you, only if you admit you feel that same."

There were no signs of deception as Kurama spoke. It was not a game. Hiei was unsure what to do. "How are you so sure I feel the same?" he asked defiantly.

"I know you don't believe in friendships," Kurama said. "So clearly what we have goes beyond that. You said yourself that you care deeply for me and you've made it quite clear that you'll go to great lengths to be with me despite the location." Hiei's face hardened. "Don't feel bad that you've given yourself away verbally Hiei, I could tell before this conversation even began." Hiei's eyes filled with speculation. "I can feel it in your touch. I know you try to be rough, but you're more tender than you know. You always make sure I'm satisfied and that goes beyond pride. I know you love me because I'm sure you would never give anyone the time and consideration you've given me these past years if you didn't." Kurama paused to observe Hiei's reaction. The speculation had disappeared from his eyes and was now replaced with a calmness that Kurama didn't know how to interpret. "Am I wrong?" He knew he wasn't, but asked to gain any response.

However, Hiei remained silent. Kurama sighed. If Hiei wasn't going to admit his feelings there was nothing he could do. It was easy to understand the demon's apprehension given his past, but Kurama had spelled out that he already knew of Hiei's feelings. All he had to do was say the words. But the words did not come. Hiei stood there in his bedroom, not even looking at him. Kurama shook his head, walking past the smaller man to his bed. There, he slowly began unbuttoning his uniform jacket. "Fine," Kurama said. "I will marry you." He pulled the jacket off. "Now, I'm very tired. You may stay if you wish, but I'll be going right to sleep." Hiei was silent, still not moving from where he stood. Finally, Kurama was undressed. He got into his bed and prepared for sleep. He couldn't believe he was engaged to be married to a man who wouldn't even admit that he loved him. He looked to Hiei, who finally moved. The fire demon sat on Kurama's bed, but still didn't speak. Kurama felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps he had been cruel in his scheme to get Hiei to confess his feelings. He sat up and placed a hand on his lover's thigh. "I'm not angry with you. I shouldn't have tried to force you into saying it. You don't have to share anything you're not prepared to."

"There's no need for you to be sorry," Hiei said. "It's in your nature to plot to get your way." Kurama smiled, but his smile faded as Hiei continued. "As it is in my nature to withdraw." Hiei finally looked at Kurama. He saw the familiar kindness in Kurama's eyes as he stared back at him. "Have I really been so transparent?"

"Well if I'm as dumb as you seem to think," Kurama teased. He could see that Hiei was in no mood for taunting. "Truthfully, it took me more time to realize than I'd care to admit. You hid your feelings well, Hiei." Hiei nodded. "Shall we sleep?" Kurama smiled, glad that it seemed they could move past this issue. Hiei nodded again. "Good."

Kurama moved to lie back, but was stopped by Hiei's words. "I do love you, Fox." Hiei's eyes were full of an emotion Kurama couldn't quite name. It was almost if Hiei were ashamed to be saying the words. "Very much so."

Kurama smiled. He knew it was difficult for Hiei to admit, but he was glad he finally had. "Thank you," he said. Hiei's eyes were full with a vulnerability Kurama had never seen present in them before. Softly, he kissed the fire demon. "I know you haven't given your heart to anyone before, but I promise I will not break you." Hiei nodded, hoping the words the fox spoke were the truth. "Now, take off your clothes and come to bed." Kurama pulled away from Hiei to finally lie back on the mattress. Hiei nodded and removed his clothes leaving him in only a pair of onyx boxers as he joined the redhead in bed. Kurama quickly maneuvered to wrap himself in Hiei's muscled arms. The two men lay face to face, silently breathing in synchronism. "You know you'll have to meet my mother. We have to tell her you've proposed."

"You can't tell her on your own?" Hiei asked gruffly.

"Hiei!" Kurama laughed. "I think _my mother_ deserves to meet the man who's marrying her son."

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "I suppose I could manage."

"Good," Kurama snuggled in closer to Hiei's body. "Then you'll meet her tomorrow after school." He nuzzled his lover gently before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Hiei, however, did not find sleep so easily. Gaining approval from Kurama's human mother was one challenge, but gaining it from Mukuro was going to be a much more difficult feat. It had been hard enough to get her to agree to let him return to see Kurama so quickly after his last visit, now he was going to have to tell her that they were to be married and demand more time away from his duties. He shut his eyes and tried to put thoughts of the situation from his mind, holding Kurama's sleeping body tightly to him to remind himself that whatever the outcome was it would be worth it.

xxxxx

Kurama hurried on his way home from school. This was it; Hiei was going to meet his mother. The man he loved was going to meet the woman who was his whole world. What would he do if Shiori didn't like Hiei? It wasn't as if he was an easy man to like. He hoped that Hiei would be on his best behavior, but knew that he was a wild card and that he had to be prepared for anything to happen. As he neared his house, he quickly recognized Hiei's dark figure in the shadows of the trees. "Are you ready?" Kurama asked.

"I don't see what there is to be ready for," Hiei said coolly. He saw in Kurama's face how nervous he was and tried to put him at ease. "I'm as ready as I can be."

Kurama nodded as they walked to his house. "Remember, I am Shuichi here, not Kurama," he reminded Hiei at his doorstep. Hiei stared at the door; he had never entered the house this way. Had never been a traditional guest in this home. Suddenly, he realized he may be nervous too. Kurama recognized the realization and grabbed Hiei's hand. "You'll be fine." The redhead smiled. "Follow my lead." He opened the door and the couple entered the house. "Mother? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen, dear!" Shiori called back.

Kurama looked at Hiei quickly before pulling the smaller man further into the house. "Hello mother," Kurama said as they entered the kitchen.

Shiori turned to look at them. Her eyes immediately went to the small, darkly clothed man who stood next to her son. "Oh," she said with surprise. "Who's this, Shuichi?"

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Hiei," Kurama said presenting his lover. "My…um…"

"His fiancé," Hiei said. Both Kurama and his mother looked at Hiei with shock.

"Fiancé?" Shiori asked. Kurama didn't answer. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone." Kurama thought of what to say. Honestly, he hadn't known he was seeing anyone either. "Shuichi?"

"I'm sorry Mother," Kurama apologized. "I didn't realize things were so serious, but yesterday Hiei proposed…and I said yes." Shiori stood in disbelief and Kurama couldn't really blame her. He had been in the same state last night. "I know this is unexpected. Believe me, I too was surprised. But I've known Hiei for some time and…and I love him."

Shiori's demeanor seemed to soften. "Well, then we should all have a talk. Get to know each other a little better." She smiled with the same kindness ever present in Kurama's grin. This put Hiei somewhat at ease as he followed them to sit at the table. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Hiei?"

"No," Hiei said. He could feel Kurama's eyes on him, as if willing him to act appropriately and with humanity. "Thank you."

Shiori's smile stayed fixed. "So, where did you and Shuichi meet? At school?"

Hiei wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer this question, but he knew he was absolutely not to tell the truth.

"Actually, no," Kurama interjected. "Hiei and I worked together."

"Oh, so you worked with Koenma as well?" Shiori asked.

Hiei froze in confusion. How did Shiori know about Koenma? He thought that Kurama had kept his second life entirely a secret. "Yes," he said almost as a question.

"So you must know Yusuke and Kazuma," Shiori stated.

Hiei turned to Kurama, who quickly realized he should have briefed the fire demon better for this meeting. "Yes," Kurama said. "We all worked together on several occasions as a team."

"So you go to school with Kazuma?" Shiori asked.

"I don't go to school," Hiei said.

"At all?" Shiori asked. "University?"

"No," Hiei said.

"Oh," Shiori nodded. Kurama worried as the room fell silent. He had worried that they would fall into small talk; knowing how much Hiei hated small talk. "So do you live with your family?"

"I don't have family," Hiei admitted.

"What?" Shiori asked. There was a sadness in her voice that Hiei recognized as sympathy.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei spoke first. "I've never had a family," he admitted. "My mother wasn't supposed to have me, so I was cast out. Since then I've been on my own." Kurama was surprised. He hadn't expected Hiei to share anything personal with his mother. He never shared anything with anybody. However, Hiei understood that Shiori was a major part of Kurama's life and therefore knew that he was to be as honest as possible during their meeting. He felt at ease speaking to her. She was very warm and welcoming, much like his fox.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hiei," Shiori said. "I'm sure your family's missed out on having a fine young man in their lives, especially if my Shuichi's agreed to marry you. You must be very special."

"He is," Kurama's smile mirrored his mother's. He was glad that this introduction was going so smoothly, all his anxiety was completely alleviated. He reached out to lightly rub Hiei's arm as if to transfer his calm into his lover.

"Well, I don't know when you two are planning on getting married, but it'll be nice to get to know you Hiei," Shiori smiled. "Please, don't be a stranger."

"Actually, I was wondering if Hiei could stay here during the engagement," Kurama suggested. "He'd sleep on the couch of course." Hiei looked at Kurama. This was not part of the plan. He knew that he was going to have to meet with Kurama's family, but he had not realized that he would be required to stay in their home. And he absolutely had no intention of staying on a couch, so far away from the object of his desire.

Shiori saw the way Hiei was glaring at her son. She could see that he was not completely on board with this idea. "Why don't you two discuss it some more," Shiori suggested, reaching out to touch Hiei's hand. "But you are more than welcome to stay here if you'd like, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened. He was surprised by her touch. "Thank you," he managed to say.

Shiori smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. "Now Shuichi," she directed her attention to her son. "Kokoda's going to be home from school soon. I'm sure he'd like to meet Hiei too."

"Yes, of course," Kurama nodded.

Shiori rose from where she sat. "It was lovely to meet you, Hiei. I'll leave you two to discuss things." She smiled at the couple once more before leaving them alone.

"Well that went rather smoothly," Kurama said with relief.

"I didn't know I was expected to live here, Fox," Hiei said.

"Oh, come Hiei, will it really be that bad?" Kurama asked.

"I'll have to sleep on the couch," Hiei stated. "Why can't I sleep with you, in your bed as I have been?"

"I hardly believe my mother would be comfortable with a man she's just met sharing my bed," Kurama pointed out. "It won't be so bad." Hiei scoffed. "Besides, you can still sneak in to see me."

"Hn, and why does your mother know Yusuke and that oversized oaf?" Hiei asked.

"Well…" Kurama hesitated. Even he found it strange that his mother knew Yusuke and Kuwabara, but not Hiei when Hiei had always been the one he had the closest connection with. "They've come to visit on occasion."

"For what purpose?" Hiei asked.

"Sometimes we go to the arcade, we see movies, we just hang out," Kurama explained. "Things that wouldn't interest you." Hiei looked displeased. It was true that he had no desire to engage in any of those activities, but it bothered him that the three of them had such an open relationship while he was stuck in the shadows. "And Kuwabara attended my mother's wedding."

The displeasure in Hiei's eyes was replaced with jealousy. "Why would he attend?"

Kurama loved seeing Hiei jealous. It was a rare treat to see him show any emotion other than anger and superiority. "I asked him to attend as my guest. Someone to keep me company."

Hiei scowled. Why would Kurama want Kuwabara to keep him company? Had he sought his company in other ways? His brow tensed angrily at this thought. If Kuwabara had so much as touched Kurama Hiei would kill him. "If you'd prefer the company of that fool perhaps you should have him in my place."

Kurama chuckled quietly. It was so easy for him to ruffle the fire demon's feathers. "I have no intention to have anyone take your place. Especially not Kuwabara." Kurama placed his hand tenderly on Hiei's thigh. "I love you." The jealousy in Hiei's face quickly dissolved. "I would have loved your company at my mother's wedding, but you were about to leave to join Mukuro and I knew you would not have wanted to attend." Hiei couldn't argue with that. Attending a human wedding wasn't exactly his idea of a perfect day. Kurama squeezed the thigh lightly. His face was soft and warm, the way his mother's had been earlier when she had squeezed his hand. "But you were greatly missed. Seeing my mother and her husband share in their love for each other…there was no one I wanted to share in the moment with more than you." Kurama smiled, leaning in to kiss Hiei. Their lips met and all of Hiei's questioning instantly melted away. Kurama parted his lips as Hiei's tongue explored his mouth. The fox moaned against his lover's mouth, his hand moving higher up Hiei's thigh.

"Hello," a voice came out of nowhere.

Kurama turned to the doorway to see his stepbrother, Kokoda standing there. "Kokoda," Kurama sat up trying to regain his composure. "How was school?"

"Who's this?" Kokoda asked, ignoring his stepbrother's question.

"Oh," Kurama was flustered. "This is Hiei…my fiancé."

"Oh," Kokoda nodded his head. "Cool." He quickly moved past them to go to his bedroom.

"Kokoda…!" Kurama called.

"School was fine," the boy said. "I'm tired and going to bed now."

Kurama sighed. "Your stepbrother I assume?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "Not the way I was hoping he'd meet you."

"What should you care?" Hiei asked. "Your mother's the one to impress."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "But she's not the only one whose opinion matters. You'll be entering the lives of Kokoda and my stepfather as well." Hiei said nothing. This engagement was becoming more complicated than he could have possibly imagined. "I suppose I'll have to have a talk with him at some point."

Hiei could see that informing his family of this engagement was also difficult for Kurama. "I'll stay here if it's important to you, Fox," he said. "I _am_ here to be close to you after all."

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said before kissing Hiei again. He was happy the fire demon was being so agreeable in all of this. He knew that it had not been his intention to meet these humans and become a part of their lives, but if he wanted to marry Kurama he would have to join his family. Hiei, although he didn't much care for humans, was willing to do whatever it took to be with his fox. However, given the reaction of Kurama's stepbrother, he was no longer sure if acquiring Mukuro's approval would be the greater hurdle.

* * *

Well there was chapter two for you folks. Looks like Hiei and Kurama are going to have a wedding :) Please review and let me know if you liked it or hated it. Flames are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

So so sorry it took so long for me to update. I just got back to college and my classes started yesterday so I've been busier than I was over the summer. Better late than never so here it is: Chapter Three.

WARNINGS: Sexual content and probably some errors since I did my final proof read between classes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters

* * *

Kokoda's eyes practically burned a hole through Hiei. The pair sat in the living room waiting for Kurama to be finished getting ready so he could walk his stepbrother to school. Kurama planned on talking to Kokoda about the exchange he had witnessed between Hiei and him the previous day. Explain their relationship to him to try to bring him on board with the engagement. But the fox was taking an exorbitant amount of time and Hiei was growing more and more uncomfortable as Kokoda stared at him with disdain. He thought how easily he could kill the boy if he chose, anything to rid him of those judgment filled eyes. But he couldn't kill him, not only was he not worth the time, but Kurama would be extremely mad and he didn't feel like listening to a lecture about not killing his human family.

"Are you ready Kokoda?" Kurama asked finally appearing in the room.

"Sure," Kokoda said. He rose from the couch not taking his eyes off Hiei.

Kurama could see the way Hiei was staring back at his stepbrother, could see the anger he was trying to suppress. "Could you wait outside for a moment Kokoda?" Kurama asked. "I need a word with Hiei."

"Sure," Kokoda said again before leaving the two alone.

"I don't appreciate you looking at my brother that way," Kurama scolded Hiei. "You're not to harm him."

Hiei scoffed. He may as well have killed the boy if he was going to receive the lecture either way. "Did I do anything to harm him?" Hiei asked.

"I've known you long enough," Kurama said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Can you see in _his_ eyes that he hates me?" Hiei asked.

Kurama moved to sit next to Hiei. "He doesn't hate you," he said. "He's just confused about what's happening." Kurama sighed. He had intended on convincing Kokoda of his relationship with Hiei, not convincing Hiei of it. He massaged Hiei's knee lovingly. "I love you, but I have to be fair to Kokoda as well. That said if after I speak to him he still doesn't approve…" Hiei looked at Kurama, his crimson eyes laced with concern. Would Kurama really cast him aside if his stepbrother, who he barely knew, didn't approve? "He'll have to get over it." Kurama smiled, removing any concern from Hiei's mind. "I have to go. I expect it will take some time for him to come to terms with it and I don't want us to be late for school."

Hiei kissed Kurama. "Good luck."

Kurama rose and walked out of the house to join his stepbrother. "Sorry about that," Kurama apologized. "Let's go." The two walked in silence for some time before Kurama spoke. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to walk with you to school this morning." Kokoda said nothing. "What you saw yesterday, with Hiei and me…"

"We don't have to talk about it," Kokoda said.

"I think we do," Kurama said. "Hiei is my fiancé; I know that must come as a shock to you as you've never seen him around the house before, but I _am _in love with him."

"I don't care that I've never seen him before," Kokoda admitted. "I just didn't know that you…" Kokoda's eyes moved to look as far from Kurama as possible. "I didn't know you were…gay."

Kurama laughed softly. "Is that what this is about?" he asked.

"Just forget it," Kokoda walked faster.

"Kokoda," Kurama reached forward to grab the boys arm, stopping him. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just the thought of my orientation being what caused your alarm didn't cross my mind."

"What did you think the problem was?" Kokoda asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Kurama admitted. "I suppose seeing me kissing any stranger in our home, regardless of gender." Kurama had lived so long and done so many things with demons and apparitions of all genders that he honestly hadn't even considered that he would be considered a homosexual. "So it bothers you that Hiei is a man?"

"I just don't see how it doesn't bother you," Kokoda said.

"Why would it bother me?" Kurama asked. "He cares for me, I care for him. I'm more than happy to marry him."

"But like when…" Kokoda paused. "I mean you're like the bride right?"

"I think we'll both be grooms," Kurama said.

"But you're like the girl…when you…"

Kurama saw how uncomfortable Kokoda was as he spoke and instantly realized what he was referring to. His stepbrother was inquiring about his sex life and role. He hadn't prepared for this. "Oh, um…" Kurama felt his face growing bright red. How was he supposed to explain this to his stepbrother? As a stepsibling was this even an area he was allowed to discuss?

"I just figured because he seems more, I don't know, masculine than you," Kokoda said.

Kurama smiled. He couldn't argue with that, he was definitely the more effeminate of the pair. It was pretty clear to anyone that he would be the bottom in their relationship. But despite all the times Hiei had visited and the obvious lust they had for each other they hadn't yet taken their relationship to that level. They had been sating their desires only with hand jobs and frot. But he knew that that was something that did not need to be shared with his stepbrother. "Well truthfully, we haven't had that sort of relationship yet…but when we do I can only assume that you are correct and I will take on the, um, more feminine role." How had this conversation gotten so off course? Kurama's face was hot as he thought of what other questions Kokoda could possibly ask. He had to get the conversation back toward Kokoda's acceptance of the relationship rather than its intimate details. "But you needn't worry. Whatever happens between Hiei and me it will be something that we're both very comfortable with and something that won't affect your life in any way."

Kokoda looked skeptical as they arrived at his school. "Well I guess I'll see you at home," he said.

"Kokoda please," Kurama said. His patience was wearing thin. He had planned to make this boy accept his choice to marry Hiei and he intended to keep to his plan. And if Kokoda would not accept it he would simply have to learn to be tolerant because Kurama was marrying Hiei. "I can't make you alright with me marrying Hiei or with him being a man, but I'm telling you right now that I have not done this to punish you or to alter your life in anyway. I am marrying him because I am in love with him, because he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him and it was an offer I could not bring myself to refuse. He has been in my life longer than you have and I will not abandon him for you." He stopped for a moment before speaking again quietly. "He's been abandoned too many times and he doesn't deserve it."

"Fine then, pick your stupid boyfriend," Kokoda turned to enter his school. Kurama grabbed his arm again, tighter than before. Tighter than he had intended. "Shuichi that hurts!" Kokoda pleaded into Kurama's eyes finding them to be sterner than he had ever seen before. Kurama was not going to let this human child keep him from being with Hiei. He was staying in the human world for his mother's sake, but not for the sake of this relatively new stepbrother. He realized it no longer mattered to him if Kokoda was on board; the only people he needed to accept him were Hiei and Shiori. "Shuichi?"

Kurama released him. "Have a nice day at school," he turned away and began to walk toward his own school.

"Shuichi wait!" Kokoda called after him. Kurama turned to look at him again. "What do you mean he's been abandoned?"

Kurama sighed. The discussion had gotten so derailed he had forgotten to tell Kokoda anything about Hiei and his relationship. "Hiei has no family, no home. After our marriage I was hoping that he could share in our family and our home. With your approval of course."

Kokoda was silent, seemingly deep in thought. "He's nice to you?" he finally asked.

Nice wasn't exactly a word to describe Hiei, but he was never cruel to Kurama as he was to others. "He's very good to me," Kurama said.

"And you're sure you love him?"

Kurama nodded. "Absolutely."

"Well…I guess he can live with us then," Kokoda said. Kurama smiled. Two simple, yet thoughtful questions and he finally had his approval. "But do you guys have to kiss in the kitchen?"

"I think we can work on avoiding that," Kurama laughed. Kokoda nodded before heading into his school. Kurama exhaled deeply. The exchange may not have gone as planned, but the outcome was exactly what he had hoped for.

xxxxx

Kurama sat in his bedroom working on homework. After school he had been excited to tell Hiei about his conversation with Kokoda and that he had received his blessing, but when he arrived at home he found Hiei was not there. He had waited for him to return, had dinner with his family with no excuse for his fiancé's absence, and now sat distracted and frustrated wondering when the fire demon would return. He checked the clock and saw that it was almost midnight, Hiei wasn't coming back from wherever it was he had gone. He sighed, closed his books, and readied himself for bed. As he stripped down to just his boxers he sensed a familiar scent enter the room. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling you," Hiei now stood in front of Kurama's window. "You were at school and…I couldn't sit around locked up in this house all day."

"Where did you go?" Kurama turned to look at him. "Did you talk with Mukuro?"

"Not yet," Hiei said. "I didn't travel to Makai. I simply went out."

"Well you could have left a note," Kurama said disapprovingly.

"I'll be sure to leave one next time," Hiei said. Kurama pulled back the covers and got into bed. "I'm here now. What did you need me for?"

"I didn't need you for anything in particular," Kurama said settling into a comfortable position. "But it's not typical for someone's houseguest to just disappear. When my parents asked where you were I had no idea what to tell them."

"You're very quick, Fox I'm sure you came up with something," Hiei said.

"That's not the point," Kurama sighed. "If you're to be a part of this family I need you to be present. That means being there for things like dinner."

"I'm sorry, Fox," Hiei apologized. "As I said I'll leave a note and I will try to be there for your important human family things. Now do you plan on telling me how things went with your stepbrother?"

Kurama looked at his lover, there was clearly no more reason to discuss his absence any further as he couldn't possibly see the importance of something as simple as attending a family dinner. "Do you plan on standing there all night?"

Hiei flashed to join Kurama in bed. "What did he have to say?" Hiei asked.

"Apparently the issue he has with us being together is that he didn't know that I was interested in men," Kurama said. "It makes him uncomfortable that I'm gay."

Hiei nodded as if he had known all along. "That's understandable."

"But I didn't even know that I was gay," Kurama stated. "I've been with men and women never considering what gender they were, just that they were sexually appealing to me."

"The way most demons live," Hiei said. "But now that you've become a human you have to realize that you're going to be given human labels." Kurama was surprised by Hiei's insight. There were very few things that Hiei knew about the way humans socially lived. "Give me credit; I do know some things about your precious humans."

"I'm impressed," Kurama said.

"Did you resolve the issue?" Hiei asked.

"We did," Kurama said. "He just wanted to know that you were kind to me and that I was sure I love you."

"And you are?" Hiei asked looking into Kurama's eyes.

"You know I am," Kurama moved closer to snuggle against Hiei. "I love you." Hiei pulled Kurama in tightly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He loved hearing those words from Kurama even if it wasn't always easy for him to return them. Kurama didn't care if he said them or not right now, he just loved being able to be close to Hiei like this. Relishing in Hiei's touch he leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues intertwined within their mouth as Hiei pushed against Kurama to position himself on top of the fox. They kissed like this, grinding against each other both of their erections growing beneath their clothes. Kurama threw his head back breaking their kiss. "I hardly think this is fair. You fully clothed and me in only my underwear?"

Hiei continued to grind against the fox. "You're just trying to get me naked." Kurama nodded, biting his lower lip. In an instant Hiei had gotten up, stripped down to his boxers, and returned to his position between the redhead's legs. He kissed Kurama roughly again, thrusting against him wildly. Kurama's hands desperately clawed at Hiei's back, leaving scratches down the muscled flesh. Hiei growled with pleasure as the fox's nails pierced his skin. "Kurama!" He kissed and bit at Kurama's neck causing the taller man's nails to dig deeper into his back as his pleasure increased. Soon the heads of their erections had freed themselves from their boxers and rubbed harshly together causing both men to moan and shudder against each other. Kurama's hands groped for the waistband of Hiei's boxers and tugged them down his thighs releasing his aching erection. Hiei's mouth trailed from Kurama's neck to his nipple where he licked and nipped sending waves of pleasure throughout the fox's body.

"Hiei!" Kurama breathed gripping tightly at his lover's ebony hair trying to hold him in place. But Hiei continued to bring his mouth lower down Kurama's body in a trail of kisses ending just above the waist of his boxers. Kurama's body shivered as Hiei ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh of his abdomen. "Oh!" Hiei's crimson eyes looked up at him with lust as he watched Kurama squirm. "Please don't tease me."

"You spoil all my fun," Hiei smiled weaving his fingers into the waistband of Kurama's boxers and pulling them off. His face lingered near the fox's weeping cock. Kurama watched with anticipation as Hiei's tongue swirled to clean the pre-cum from the slit of his penis. The moans that came from Kurama's throat were like music to his ears, the most sensuous sound he could imagine. Hiei's attention did not stay on Kurama's penis as he continued his journey south. He grabbed Kurama's thighs tightly; kissing and biting them. He found he could bite Kurama harder on his thighs without inflicting pain. Quite the contrary the harder he bit the louder the fox moaned. His tongue ran along his inner thighs and he eventually found himself dangerously close Kurama's tender, pink opening. He looked up at Kurama and saw that his head was tilted back paying no visual attention to what the fire demon was doing. Hiei nervously massaged a finger against the sensitive flesh of Kurama's entrance.

"Oh!" Kurama moaned arching his hips toward him. Hiei had never touched him there before and he could not believe how amazing it felt. His whole body was coursing with pleasure. Giving himself over to it he grinded against the finger, working with Hiei to intensify the sensation even more. Taking the hint that Kurama was enjoying himself the nervousness faded and Hiei pressed his finger shallowly into Kurama's opening. "Wait!" Kurama sat up slightly to grab Hiei's arm, stopping him from pressing any further. Hiei's scarlet eyes shot up to his lover. He felt confused; Kurama had been moaning and moving in a way that Hiei was sure meant he wanted him to go further. Hiei pulled his hand away, breaking his arm from Kurama's hold.

"I'm sorry," Hiei looked away. "I…I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was," Kurama placed a hand gently on Hiei's thigh. "It felt wonderful." Hiei's brow furrowed in confusion. "We just need to talk about something."

"If it's something I've done," Hiei said.

"I'm not angry with you Hiei," Kurama assured the fire demon.

Hiei looked back at Kurama. "Then what?"

"I…" Kurama stopped. He had to think of how he wanted to phrase this. Hiei sat staring at him, waiting for him to say anything. "Have you ever…been intimate with someone before?"

"Of course I have," Hiei sounded offended. Is this why Kurama had stopped him? Because he thought Hiei too inexperienced? Had he really been doing that poorly touching the fox?

Kurama could sense that Hiei was upset. "Angering you was not my intention," he stated.

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "I don't see how my past is any of your business. I've no interest in asking about yours."

"I'm not sure we have the time to discuss mine," Kurama said quietly. He instantly wished he hadn't. He saw that Hiei was scowling even more so now. "I was only curious."

"Well yes, I have _been intimate_," he said these last words clearly mocking the other man. Kurama nodded, but didn't say anything. Hiei sighed. "Though not nearly as frequently as you."

"Actually, that's why I asked," Kurama admitted. "You see while Yoko has a…you could say sorted history, Shuichi is…untouched." He quickly glanced at Hiei to gauge his reaction. Hiei's face remained unmoved, as if he had not yet processed what Kurama had just said. Kurama was not prepared for this underwhelming reaction. He had expected to hear laughter or doubt or anything other than what Hiei was presenting him with now. Nothing. "In this new body, I am a virgin." He restated himself hoping it would elicit some reaction from Hiei. Still nothing. "Hiei, please say something."

"I'm sorry I just don't see how this affects me," Hiei finally said. "_You _are not a virgin. Surely you still remember how to…"

"Yes," Kurama said flustered, he could feel his face growing warm. "I know how to, but this body has never been…" He was at a loss for words.

"And?" Hiei asked, knowing what Kurama was trying to say. What did it matter if this new, human body had never been fucked before? Kurama had done it so many times in his old form that Hiei was sure he would perform well.

"_And_ I'm not sure how Shuichi's body will react," Kurama said. Hiei wasn't seeming to understand. Kurama chuckled. "I take it you've never bottomed before."

Hiei's face showed a flash of anger. "Of course I've never bottomed before," Hiei almost growled. "Do you think I would allow a man to…?"

"Well that's precisely what I'm going to allow you to do, isn't it?" Kurama asked. "I find no shame in this act, Hiei. I understand your hesitation, but I've found it quite fulfilling in the past and am looking very forward to doing it with you."

"Then where does the problem lie?" Hiei asked. He was growing irritated with these circles Kurama was talking in.

"I assumed you had never been the bottom because if you had been you would know what a physical ordeal it can be," Kurama stated. "Although it can be quite pleasurable, and I feel with you it will be, I cannot be sure. I've no idea how this body will respond to the intrusion or if it will be too painful to bear."

"Painful?" Hiei asked, his expression softening. "I have no intention of hurting you, Fox."

"I know it will not be your intention Hiei, but…" Kurama couldn't believe this. Had Hiei truly never taken his lovers into consideration? Did he not realize that he had probably caused all of them some amount of pain when he had had sex with them? "It's not of your concern. I apologize."

"Fox, if I am going to cause you pain I'd like to know what I can do," Hiei said. He placed his hand softly on Kurama's cheek, stroking his red hair softly in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'd like to wait," Kurama said placing his hand on top of Hiei's.

"Of course," Hiei nodded. "I'm sorry if I rushed you into thinking it must be tonight. Whenever you're ready."

"I'd like to wait until after the wedding," Kurama stated.

"The wedding?" Hiei looked confused again. "Why?"

Kurama sighed. "It's not just the pain that's kept me waiting, Hiei," Kurama admitted. "I could have bedded any school girl I chose with no pain whatsoever."

"Then why?" Hiei asked. And what did their wedding have to do with anything?

"As I'm sure my mother will tell you I was a difficult child," Kurama said. Hiei looked at Kurama intently as he listened. "Well when she fell ill I tried to do everything in my power to become the perfect son. I wanted to make up for giving her such a hard time in my youth and do anything I could to make her happy and proud. So I figured that the perfect human son does not philander around as he pleases the way Yoko had. So I fought my adolescent urges and have remained chaste. Whether Shiori is aware of this or not I'm not sure, but over time it became something I was doing for myself as well. It's not just about being the perfect son anymore, but about moving away from my old ways."

"Hn," Hiei interrupted Kurama with scoff.

"You think I'm a fool," Kurama stated looking down at his hands.

"Not at all Fox," Hiei said. He hooked a finger under Kurama's chin, lifting his face to look at him. His green eyes looked soft and sad. He felt judged by Hiei and the fire demon could see that. "You have virtue." He ran his thumb along Kurama's jaw. "_Shuichi_ has virtue. And that is something to be admired." He placed a soft kiss on the fox's lips. "We will wait as long as you like."

"You're sure?" Kurama asked. "I know that I have no business asking you to take on my ways."

"Please Fox, I have moved to the human world with your human mother," Hiei pointed out. "I think I have more than agreed to take on your ways."

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama smiled. Kurama threw himself against Hiei in a passionate kiss. His hands rubbed against the smooth, muscled skin of Hiei's chest as their tongues fought against each other.

Hiei turned his head away from the kiss. "I should leave you now," he said.

"Leave?" Kurama kissed at Hiei's cheek trying to pull him back into the kiss. "Why on earth would you leave me?"

Hiei faced Kurama. "I wouldn't want things to get out of hand," he said.

Kurama looked at his lover in disbelief. "Get out of hand?" he repeated. "If I was going to allow you to get out of hand Hiei, you'd be having your way with me right now." Kurama's lips met Hiei's again before Hiei pulled away.

"I'm serious Fox," the fire demon said. "I should really go."

Kurama backed away slightly from the other man. "Nothing's changed Hiei," he said. "We can still do everything we did before. We just can't take things further." Hiei sat silently, not looking at the fox. "Well I have no intentions of letting you leave and I intend to be satisfied." He paused. "And to satisfy you." He reached out and grabbed at Hiei's exposed member, quickly stroking it back to full length. "Do you still wish to leave?" Hiei moaned and thrust into Kurama's hand, not answering the question. "I'm sorry; do you still want to leave?" Kurama sped his rhythm, leaning in to kiss Hiei again. Hiei returned the kiss pushing his tongue past his lover's lips. Kurama moaned against Hiei's mouth trying to keep a steady rhythm, pumping the man's erection. "Don't you want to touch me Hiei?" he asked breathlessly. Hiei placed his hand behind Kurama's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. "No?" Hiei didn't respond. He was growing frustrated with Kurama breaking from his kiss. He pulled him in further, grabbing his hair tightly trying to ensure that he would not pull away to speak again. "Fine." Kurama's speech was slurred by Hiei's lips. To Hiei's surprised Kurama pushed deeper into the kiss. He pumped Hiei's member more erratically now, but it made no difference to Hiei. Kurama had definitely not lost any of his skills from his previous life. The sensation of Kurama's soft palm tugging at his manhood was overwhelming. Now it was Hiei who broke the kiss to cry out as Kurama's thumb moved to rub against the sensitive head of his penis.

As Hiei looked at Kurama he saw that both of the man's arms were busy pumping. He looked down and saw that Kurama was working at his own member as well, pumping both of their erections in synchronism. "Kurama…"

"Well you wouldn't touch me," Kurama moaned. "I had to take matters into my own hands." He inhaled sharply with pleasure. "Quite literally." Hiei's eyes filled with hunger as watched Kurama at work. He wrapped his hand around the hand Kurama had secretly placed on his own member during their kiss. Both of Kurama's hands stopped pumping as he looked at Hiei.

"No, don't stop," Hiei said. With his hand around Kurama's he began to pump moving Kurama's with it, forcing the fox to jerk himself off. Kurama moaned as he resumed his work at Hiei's erection. Hiei was always in control of things when they were in the bedroom and Kurama had no problems with that. He loved being taken control of by Hiei. Yoko had never fully allowed a man to dominate him the way Hiei dominated him now. "You like that Fox?"

"Yes," Kurama panted. "Hiei, please. I want your hand on me." Hiei allowed Kurama to pull his hand away quickly replacing it with his own rough palm. At first Hiei moved his hand to match the pace Kurama had already set, but as passion flooded through both of them their hands fell out of sync and worked at their own lust filled paces. Kurama's hand moved smoothly over Hiei's sensitive flesh in a rhythmic pace while Hiei jerked Kurama in quick, rough movements. Their mouths and tongues were tangled between them in a kiss as they gasped and moaned against each other. "Oh, Hiei! I'm…"

"Oh," Hiei groaned. "Fox, I…" In an instant they felt the warmth of each other's seed spill onto their stomachs. They sat leaning against each other, their bodies covered in sweat and semen, panting. "I love you, Fox." Hiei moved to look into Kurama's eyes. He looked into them as if to make sure he hadn't offended the redhead with his words.

"I love you too Hiei," Kurama smiled. He knew how difficult those words were for Hiei to say. Each time he said it Hiei checked to make sure it was still okay to say them. Kurama kissed him. "I will always love you." He saw a glimpse of a smile grace Hiei's lips although the smaller man tried to hide it.

"Well, I should go now," Hiei said. "Your mother insists I sleep on the couch."

Kurama smiled. He was glad Hiei was willing to follow the rules. "She does," he agreed. He moved away from Hiei to allow him to leave. Hiei pulled his boxers up before rising from the bed and retrieving the rest of his clothes. Kurama reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're sure you don't mind waiting?"

"Don't worry, Fox," Hiei said. "You have more than enough ways to keep me satisfied." He kissed Kurama quickly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kurama smiled as Hiei left him alone in his room. He sighed as he looked at his disheveled bed. His hand gently touched Hiei's side of the bed. He recognized these feelings; he had felt them so many times when Hiei would disappear to demon world. He reminded himself that Hiei had not left him for Makai and that from now on when he did he would always come back to him, as his husband.

* * *

So yes, Kurama is a virgin. Looks like if you all want to get to the steamy steamy lemon you're going to have to read up until after the wedding (this totally isn't a way to trick you into reading my whole story...). But don't be fooled, there will be plenty of steaminess leading up to the wedding! We all know Hiei and Kurama can't keep their hands off of each other... Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review! Flames are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I have to apologize for the amount of time it took me update. I've just been super busy with school. But it's finally happened, I've uploaded chapter four.

So I figured it's about time this Yu Yu Hakusho wedding started getting planned so Kurama's getting to it in this chapter and Hiei and Shiori will share a very special moment. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

* * *

Kurama woke up in his bed alone. Hiei had been very diligent about following Shiori's rules this whole week since Kurama had scolded him for being a poor house guest. Sure he had snuck into her son's bedroom for a little after hours fun once she was asleep, but he had spent every night on the couch. He had also been doing very well as far as Kurama was concerned. The fire demon had been spending more time in the house and had even been a regular guest at their family dinners. He never said much, but that was just his way. Kurama couldn't take away any points for that. Kurama rolled over and looked at the clock. He didn't have school today, but he had decided that today he would begin to actually plan this wedding. If they were going to have a human wedding they were going to do it right. He was his mother's only son and he would not rob her of this experience. Kurama rolled over to look at the other side of his bed, the side Hiei slept on when he slept there. On the pillow he found a white piece of paper with writing on it, Hiei's writing.

_Fox, you told me last time to leave a note if I was going out. I should be back around midday, if not don't worry, I am not returning to Makai just yet and am not sure when I plan to._

_Love, Hiei._

Kurama smiled at the signature. He wondered how long Hiei had debated about whether or not to write "love". He took the note and tucked it into a drawer before getting dressed and leaving his room. Upon entering the kitchen he saw his mother preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Mother."

"Shuichi," she smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," he said. "I'm afraid I won't have any time for breakfast, I'm trying to get some wedding planning done today."

"How exciting," her smile widened. "Is Hiei going to help you?"

"Oh," Kurama looked to the living room where Hiei should have been. "No, he's out running some other errands, but he should be back around midday. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I suppose however long it takes to find a suitable place for the ceremony."

"Well good luck," Shiori said.

"Thank you," Kurama smiled and left the house.

xxxxx

Some hours had passed and Kurama hadn't decided on a single element of their wedding. This wedding planning was harder than he had imagined, especially for someone as critical as Kurama who wanted to weigh all his options before finalizing anything. He sighed, walking the streets wondering where he should head next, or if he should just go home. "Kurama!" he heard a familiar voice call.

He turned around and was greeted by Kayko running down the street waving at him. "Kayko! How are you?"

"I'm great," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Not much," he said. "Lots of schoolwork. My last year of high school is rapidly coming to a close so I've been preparing for university."

"That must be stressful," Kayko said. Kurama nodded. "So where were you headed?"

"Um…actually I'm looking for wedding venues," Kurama admitted.

"Wedding venues?" Kayko asked. "Is someone getting married?"

"Actually I am," he said. "To Hiei."

"Hiei?" Kayko's whole face filled with surprise as she almost laughed.

"I know it may come as a surprise," he said.

"I'm sorry," Kayko apologized. She immediately felt bad for her reaction. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Kurama said. The two stood in silence for a moment as Kurama took in their surroundings and realized they were outside of a small café. "Would you like to get some coffee?" Kayko smiled and nodded as they entered the shop.

The two got their drinks and took a seat at one of the tables. "So you and Hiei are really getting married?" Kayko asked.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

This was a difficult question to answer. They had never really dated so he wasn't sure how to gauge when they had gotten together. "I suppose officially after the demon tournament," he decided. "He took a position in demon world with Mukuro, but would occasionally come to visit me. I think to be able to keep some sort of contact after everything that had happened between the four of us: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I. Eventually those visits escalated to have a more romantic nature." A more physical nature is what he meant.

"It's hard to imagine Hiei being romantic," Kayko admitted. "He's always so angry and mean."

"He does seem that way doesn't he?" Kurama agreed. "But all of that anger comes from a place of hurt. He means well."

"Is he actually nice to you?" Kayko asked.

Kurama was surprised the question had come up again. "Yes he is," Kurama said. "I know it's hard for people to imagine, but he really is good to me. We have a connection that allows him to feel very at ease around me, allows him to be himself." He paused for a moment. "You could say it's somewhat similar to what you and Yusuke have." Kayko's eyes widened as Kurama compared her relationship with Yusuke to Hiei and his. "Yusuke didn't have very many friends in school. From what I understand most people feared him. But you weren't scared and you fell in love with him."

Kayko thought for a moment as she took in what Kurama had said. "You're right," Kayko said. "I guess no one really knows what anyone's like on the inside unless they give them a chance." Kurama nodded taking a sip of his drink. "But it hasn't been that long since the demon tournament ended. Why are you in such a hurry to get married? Don't you want to graduate university first?"

"I've lived over a thousand years," Kurama said. "I don't think graduating university is going to change how Hiei and I feel about each other. Besides, Mukuro keeps him very busy with work. So busy that sometimes we don't see each other for weeks and when we do see each other it can be for only one night. Hiei seems to think that if we get married she'll feel obligated to let him have more time to spend with me."

"Do you think that's true?" Kayko asked. "Do you think she will?"

"I don't know," Kurama admitted. "But I know that Hiei knows Mukuro better than anybody. The two have forged an unexplainable connection. If Hiei says she will respect our marriage, I have no choice but to believe that she will." He thought about the connection that the two had and wondered why Hiei hadn't yet gone to Makai. There was no doubt in his mind that Mukuro was in love with Hiei. She wanted him for her own, but he knew that Hiei didn't feel the same for her. He had been in love with the fox since well before the demon tournament, maybe even before the dark tournament. But perhaps Hiei was aware of Mukuro's feelings and was trying to avoid hurting her as she had been hurt before in the past, as Hiei had been hurt in his own past.

"So when's the wedding?" Kayko asked pulling Kurama from his thoughts.

"I'm not sure," Kurama said. "I'd like it to be done as soon as possible, but it will really depend on our venue's availability."

"And you haven't found one yet?" Kayko asked.

"Unfortunately no," Kurama said. "I don't really have a vision for the wedding like I think I'm supposed to. It was rather unexpected for Hiei to propose."

"Do you want some help?" Kayko asked. Kurama looked at her with surprise. "Well I don't suspect I'll ever be able to plan my own wedding with the way Yusuke acts. I just thought maybe you could use a helping hand."

"You know, I think I could," Kurama said. "I would love your help, if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Kayko smiled. "Now we've got to find you a venue! Where should we start?" Kayko got up from where she sat and grabbed Kurama by the arm to pull him out of the café. It became clear that with a sixteen year old girl helping to plan his wedding things would get done much quicker.

xxxxx

Hiei walked into the house. It still felt strange every time he stepped through the front door. It was an odd feeling to be a welcomed guest in Kurama's home. He entered the living room and found Shiori sitting on the couch, flipping through what appeared to be an old photo album. "Hello, Hiei," she smiled taking her attention from the book.

"Hello," Hiei said. It was always awkward for him whenever he had to speak to a member of Kurama's family alone. "Is K…Shuichi home?"

"No," Shiori said. "He went out to get some of the wedding planning done."

"Oh," Hiei's eyes drifted to the pictures in the album. He saw a variety of pictures all with the same subject: a small boy with vivid red hair. "Is that Kura…Shuichi?"

"Yes," Shiori smiled. "This engagement has me feeling a little sentimental. You never realize how quickly the time's gone by." Hiei was hardly listening. It was odd seeing Kurama so small. He hardly looked like himself. This man who now had such a striking beauty was at one time nothing more than a joyful child. Shiori noticed Hiei's interest in the photos. "Would you like to look with me?" Hiei nodded silently, taking a seat next to his soon to be mother in-law. As she pointed to each picture she told a story about what was going on when it was taken. Her voice was full of joy and her face lit up flipping through the pages. In this moment Hiei realized that Kurama's love was reciprocated. He had never thought before that the love and admiration Kurama had for this human was well deserved, but listening to her reminisce and brag about her son made Hiei see that they truly had an unbreakable bond. "We don't have many pictures as a family, you know with Shuichi's father. He died when Shuichi was so young. I think that made it difficult for him growing up." She turned her gaze to Hiei. "You know things weren't always so easy between the two of us."

"Really?" Hiei asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes," Shiori said. "For a while he could be so defiant, when he was happy he was perfectly content, but if I tried to reprimand him he would…" She sighed. "It was almost as if he was someone completely different." Hiei nodded and smiled. Yoko's strong spirit had been present in Kurama even as a child. "But then I got sick and he was so worried about me. He was constantly by my side; somehow all of that defiance just vanished. Since then things have been so easy, but I always wonder if I should have done things differently to compensate for the loss of his father. If there was anything I could have done to…"

"I think you did a fine job," Hiei interrupted. "Shuichi cares for you above all others. You are a constant thought on his mind."

"That's nice to hear," Shiori said. She looked into Hiei's eyes, noticing for the first time the distinctive hue. "You have such beautiful eyes. So unique."

Hiei's eyes quickly darted away. "Thank you," he said politely. "I believe they're from my mother."

"You never met her?" Shiori asked.

"No," Hiei said. "I was a baby when they cast me away. Years later when I returned I discovered that she killed herself from grief."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shiori said. "She must have loved you very much, even if she couldn't have you."

"I suppose," Hiei scoffed. He remembered hearing his mother cry for him, pleading with elders to keep him. He supposed that was love, but it didn't matter. It hadn't been enough to keep them together, to keep him from the harsh life he had lived.

"Believe me, Hiei," Shiori said firmly. "It is a love only a mother can know." Hiei stayed quiet. He didn't want to enter into a debate about the motherly love he had or had not received as a child. "So these eyes of yours, what makes you think you got them from her?"

"I…I have a sister," Hiei stated uncomfortably. "A twin sister and hers are the same." Shiori looked at him in confusion. If they were twins born of the same parents the trait could have very easily been passed by their father. "We only share a mother." Hiei quickly realized that this would be highly uncommon for someone who did not asexually reproduce. "It's somewhat complicated."

"So you do have some family," Shiori said trying not to dwell on the paternal confusion. "Did you two grow up together?"

"No, she stayed with my people…with my family," Hiei said. "It was because of my father that I wasn't accepted, but for Yukina that wasn't a problem."

"Yukina, that's a beautiful name," Shiori said.

"Yes," Hiei said. "It is." He thought of how the sound of his sister's name delighted his ears. How knowing she was nearby made him feel not so alone and how he would kill anybody who put her in harm's way.

"But you have a relationship with her?" Shiori asked.

"I do now," he said. "I've watched over her to make sure she was safe since I discovered her existence, but it wasn't until more recently that we met."

"And she's been accepting of you?" Shiori asked. "Not like the rest of your family?"

Hiei stared down at his hands. They had stumbled into even more uncomfortable territory than speaking of his mother. "She doesn't know," Hiei said.

"What doesn't she know?" Shiori asked.

Hiei fidgeted at the question. This was one area of his life he had not wished to share. Truthfully, he didn't want to share anything with these humans, but he would rather talk about anything other than this. "She doesn't know that I am her brother," Hiei admitted. "I found her…we all found her, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and…horrible things were being done to her. We freed her and she has since been searching for her long lost brother…not knowing that he was in fact the very one who saved her from Hell…that he found her long ago and has been trying to save her from the cruel reality of the person he's become ever since."

Shiori took hold of Hiei's hands drawing his eyes to her. "Whatever you have done, it can't be so awful that she wouldn't want to at least know you exist. By searching for you she has taken the first steps toward accepting you into her life. I would hate for you to miss out on the chance to finally have a family."

"She wouldn't want me as her family," Hiei stated. "No one possibly could."

"Well you'll never know if she does or doesn't if you don't tell her," Shiori said. "She wants to know her brother as desperately as you wanted to know your sister. You have kept yourself hidden for years because you're afraid of losing her once she finds out what you've done. Don't let your past define your future because it will destroy you. And it will destroy the life of the person you've decided to embark on a future with. The person who has chosen to make you a part of his family."

Hiei's face turned dangerously stern as he gripped her hands tightly. "I would never do anything to hurt your son," Hiei's voice was intense. "I promise you that. I love him above all else and would go to whatever lengths necessary to keep him from harm." The words were true. Kurama had been the only person to ever openly love him and one of the first and few people to show him genuine kindness. So many times he had watched the redhead in peril and pain and each time he had silently wished to destroy those who hurt him. Now this human was suggesting that he could potentially harm Kurama. He would die before he would hurt him.

"Well the only lengths that seem to be necessary are accepting the love he has chosen to give you," Shiori said. "To do that, you have to realize that you deserve to be loved and that includes the love you haven't yet given yourself."

Hiei didn't speak. Loving himself? What was there to love? He was a cold, cruel monster. A convicted criminal who could never possibly make up for what he'd done. But then he thought of the time he had spent with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. With them he had committed many good acts, though not enough to eradicate his history. Even so they had chosen to be his friend. Though he rejected the notion, he had entered into a sort of friendship with them, more than that with Kurama. The love he felt for Kurama was so much stronger than any evil feeling from the past. He would never stop being angry or lose the need for violence in his life, those were inherent feelings within him, but Kurama had filled him with the need for more than that. He needed to see the fox, needed to hold him in his arms, needed to know that someone out there who was also at war within themself needed him too. Then there were the other two. Despite the fact that he had sworn to exact his revenge against Yusuke, the ex-spirit detective had easily accepted him as a friend. And while Kuwabara was an incredible fool he was entirely good natured and always hopeful about Hiei's place in the group. There were three people, three good people, who cared about Hiei. If they could put aside his past, why couldn't he? "Perhaps you're right," Hiei said. "Thank you for sharing those pictures with me. I've just remembered I have some things I need to do before Shuichi returns home." With that he rose and left the house, feeling even stranger than when he had entered it.

xxxxx

Kayko and Kurama's search for a venue continued. Although Kayko was full of enthusiasm it had not been much help in making Kurama more decisive. "Perhaps I'm just too picky," Kurama suggested.

"No," Kayko said. "There's no such thing as too picky when it comes to your wedding. You only get the one. You have to make it special." Kurama nodded. "We'll just keep looking." Kayko yawned.

"You're tired," Kurama said. "We can just pick up tomorrow."

"No, it's okay," Kayko said. "We can keep looking."

"Kayko, please go home," Kurama said. "I think all the venues in Japan will still be here tomorrow. It'll be better if we have fresh eyes."

"Okay," she yawned. "But we'll find it tomorrow."

"Yes, we won't stop looking until…" a gust of wind blew by. With it a sea of pink petals floated between the two of them and caught in Kayko's hair. Kurama reached out and took one from her head. "Cherry blossoms." He turned to look in the direction the breeze had come from.

Kayko watched as his eyes closed and he seemed heavy in concentration. "Kurama…?"

"Maybe just one more stop," Kurama said quietly as he began moving against the breeze with determination. Kayko walked quickly to follow him. She wasn't quite sure where they were going, but still she followed without question. Eventually they came upon a garden area full of cherry trees, their blossoms falling gracefully to the grass.

Kayko gasped. "It's beautiful." She looked around to take in her surroundings. The pink trees had grown in such a way that they formed two effortless lines leaving a clearing of lush, green grass between them.

"Yes," Kurama said placing a hand on one of the trees feeding it his energy and testing its own.

"How did you know this was here?" she asked.

"When I saw the blossoms I knew that there must be at least one tree nearby," he stated. "I felt for its energy and when I did it was so strong I knew there would be several, but I did not expect it to be this beautiful." His eyes closed once more as he deeply inhaled the air around them. "This is where Hiei and I should be married."

"You think so?" Kayko asked excitedly.

"I do," Kurama was still in a sort of trance. "This is it."

"Do you even know where we are?" Kayko asked searching for some sort of landmark.

"I'll be able to find it," he stated pulling his hand from the tree's trunk. "Thank you for being here with me Kayko."

"Thank you for letting me be here with you."

Kurama smiled as the two left the field and began walking back to town. "Kayko," Kurama said as they neared her house.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"I was wondering…if you'd like to be my maid of honor."

"Really?" she stopped walking. "Are you sure? That's a really big responsibility."

"I believe it's the maid of honor who helps the bride with all the planning and since it seems I am to be the bride at this wedding I believe that makes you the best candidate for maid of honor," he explained.

"Well then of course I'll be your maid of honor," Kayko beamed with joy as she began walking again. "Oh this is so exciting! Are we still going to get together tomorrow? I think we should. There's so much stuff that goes into a wedding, you need decide on flowers and tuxes and my dress…"

"Yes, well we can discuss all that tomorrow," Kurama said. "I think we've done enough searching for one day."

"Okay," Kayko agreed. Kurama could see that her mind was still running a list of all the preparations for the wedding.

"Do you think you could talk to Yusuke and Kuwubara about being groomsmen?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, that would be perfect," Kayko gushed. "The four of you together for you and Hiei's wedding."

"Yes, well…" They arrived at her front door. "Come by my place tomorrow after school?"

"Okay," she smiled before hugging him and entering her house. He smiled as he watched her go and began walking home.

xxxxx

Kurama stepped into his bedroom. It had been a long day of wedding planning and chatting with Kayko. It was nice to have someone to help, even if it wasn't his fiancé. And Kayko had seemed more than happy to help. She had probably been planning her wedding since she was a young girl, as all human females seemed to. This made her far more helpful than Hiei, who had just discovered the custom, and even more knowledgeable than Kurama who had never imagined he would be playing the bridal role in a wedding. He wondered if Hiei would even be interested in knowing any of the details beforehand or if he would simply find out the day of the wedding when he experienced them. He sighed. Hiei hardly seemed invested in the actual wedding at all. But was that so abnormal for the groom? As long as they ended the day as a married couple, Hiei would be content. And that was enough investment for Kurama.

"Kurama?" Hiei called from outside the door. "May I come in?" It was odd to be asking permission to enter; he typically just appeared in the bedroom whenever he pleased.

"Of course," Kurama opened the door, allowing the fire demon to enter. It was strange for him as well. He had half expected to find Hiei already in his room when he arrived home. "How was your day?" Kurama shut the door behind him, joining Hiei to sit on his bed.

"Fine," Hiei stated. "I spoke with your mother. She was looking at pictures of you as a child."

"Oh," Kurama said embarrassed. The thought of Hiei, who had never had a true childhood, looking at pictures of him blowing out birthday candles and smiling toothlessly into a camera made his face turn pink. "Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," Hiei said. "You seemed a very pleasant child and it is obvious your mother cares for you very much."

"As I do her," Kurama said, his face cooling.

"You're very much alike," Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "I can only hope so," he said. "She's an incredible woman."

"Yes." Hiei nodded in agreement. Now that he had met her he could finally concur with this statement. "She showed me a great deal of kindness," Hiei admitted. "I can understand your fondness for her." Kurama was shocked. Perhaps he should leave Hiei alone with his mother more often. "Anyway, after speaking with her about you…there's something I want you to have."

"Oh?" Kurama asked. What on Earth had they talked about that had Hiei in such a mood? He watched as Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining object hanging on a string. "Hiei…" Kurama felt short of breath. It was his mother's tear stone. "I can't possibly…"

"Still insisting you're not interested in me that way?" Hiei asked.

"No," Kurama said obviously. "I just know how much it means to you."

"I want you to have it now," Hiei stated, holding it loosely in his hand. "When your mother and I spoke I thought of the love that you have chosen to share with me despite what I am. Despite everything, you've never asked me to change."

Kurama touched Hiei's arm. "I don't want you to change. I like you the way you are. What would I possibly ask you to change?"

"You're familiar with my past. You know what I've done and what I'm capable of, yet you have accepted me regardless." Hiei spoke as if recalling a planned speech from memory rather than answering his lover's question.

"Well you haven't asked me to change either," Kurama said. Hiei turned to look at him. "My past is not so different from yours, Hiei. As demons we've been forced to make certain choices, but you can't let your past define your future."

Hiei's eyes widened. Were Kurama and his mother so much alike? "That's exactly what your mother said when we spoke."

"A wise woman," Kurama smiled. "What other advice did she offer?"

"She said that I need to learn to love myself in order to be able to accept your love," Hiei admitted. He paused for a moment. He had no desire to receive the same lecture twice. All he wanted was for Kurama to accept the stone. He looked at Kurama and saw that the redhead was patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Finally, Hiei asked, "But I'm not sure I know how to love myself and if I can't learn to…"

Kurama squeezed Hiei's hand. "Then I will love you enough for the both of us," he smiled. Hiei's free hand pushed forward to offer the stone again. Kurama stared at it. "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"When I was a child it was the only thing that brought me happiness," Hiei recalled. "But now I get that feeling elsewhere."

Kurama took the stone from Hiei. "I will gladly return it if you change your mind."

Hiei looked deep into the fox's eyes. "If you are willing to put aside my past, and help me to do the same then I won't be needing it anymore. Your love brings me more happiness than this stone ever could." Tears formed in Kurama's emerald eyes. It was a genuine proposal. Suddenly, this wedding seemed more real than it had even hours ago when he had began to plan it. Hiei's eyes scanned Kurama's expression with confusion. "What's wrong? I've upset you."

"No," Kurama shook his head. "Not at all." He looked at the stone in his hand. It was beautiful. "You've just taken me by surprise." He pulled the string over his head to hang the stone around his neck. His hand clutched at it. "Thank you."

"Thank _you,_" Hiei said. The fire demon looked at Kurama with hesitation. "There's something else." Kurama stared at him. What more could there be? "When your time here is over and we return to the demon world together…I would like us to be mated."

"You would?" Kurama asked, not even realizing if he had said the words out loud.

"If you wouldn't mind," Hiei said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Kurama said. His head was spinning. He knew this human marriage didn't hold much meaning to Hiei, but a demon mating was serious. It would create an permanent bond between them and he was certain it was not a choice Hiei had taken lightly. "I would love to be mated with you." His hand touched Hiei's cheek. "But you realize my time here won't be through for some time. Shiori is slated to live a long life. It will be decades before I permanently return to Makai."

"I wouldn't care if it took centuries," Hiei placed his hand atop Kurama's. "No amount of time will keep me from choosing you as my mate."

As Hiei stared into Kurama eyes the fox could see the uncertainty in the scarlet orbs. Not uncertainty of his feelings for Kurama, but of whether or not it was okay to express them this way. Kurama smiled before kissing Hiei. "You know, I was going to go straight to bed, but I think I could manage staying awake for a while," he kissed him more passionately this time.

"Believe me I would love to," Hiei pulled away. "But…I want to remember this moment like this. I didn't give you the stone expecting anything in return."

Kurama backed away. "I didn't mean to imply…" he began. "I know your motives were genuine." Kurama immediately felt bad. He knew that this gesture couldn't have been easy for Hiei and had meant only to reward him, but in the process he had offended him. "Well I know you've been confined to the couch, but I doubt my mother will know if you're home or not. Do you think it would mar the moment entirely if you were to sleep here, with me tonight?"

"I shouldn't," Hiei said.

Now Kurama was offended. This grand gesture of love and commitment and now Hiei wouldn't even share his bed? "Well if rules are rules," he said, disappointed.

Hiei sighed. "I will stay until you fall asleep," he said. "Then I will leave to sleep on the couch, as are the rules made by _your _mother." Kurama smiled happily as he got up to ready himself for bed. Hiei moved to lie down and was soon joined by an overjoyed fox who positioned himself eagerly in his arms. "Straight to sleep, Fox."

"Of course," Kurama yawned. "I've had quite a long day planning for our wedding. Not all of us get to spend our time leisurely looking through old photo albums."

"It is your wedding," Hiei stated. "I couldn't care less so long as we are wed."

Kurama smiled as the fire demon confirmed his earlier theory. "Well luckily for me I've found a helper," he said. "I ran into Kayko and she has agreed to assist me in the preparations."

"Hn, you ladies have fun," Hiei teased.

Kurama swiftly nudged Hiei for his comment, but found himself too tired to say anything in retaliation. "Well she'll be coming by tomorrow to go over more of the details. I expect you to be nice to her."

"Go to sleep, Fox."

"Fine," Kurama closed his eyes and rested against his lover as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So that was chapter four, I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. As usual flames are welcome. I promise I will _try _to be better about getting the next chapter up!


	5. Chapter 5

I think I managed to be quicker with this update, so yay for that! In this chapter there's some more wedding planning (I am obsessed with everything involved in weddings, so Kayko is essentially me in this story), and a new OC has been thrown into the mix to eventually cause a little tension between Hiei and Kurama. Also, more of the characters from the show are going to pop up throughout the story so the newest addition is Botan who comes with some important information from Koenma. That's basically all there is to say, so let's get on with chapter five!

WARNINGS: Sexual content

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters

* * *

In the morning Kurama found that Hiei had in fact left him alone. His dedication to Shiori's rules was becoming more annoying than appreciated, but once they married there would be no more rules keeping them from being together. This thought brought a smile to Kurama's face. He was beginning to grow restless regarding their upcoming nuptials. He wished that they could just forgo the ceremony and have it done and over with, but he knew that was a decision he would regret. And if Hiei and he had waited this long to be joined together, and if the fire demon was willing to wait decades to be mated as demons, he could wait a little longer.

He left the comfort of his bed and began to prepare for school. As he dressed and looked at himself in the mirror he marveled at the tear stone that now hung around his neck. He had almost thought that receiving the stone had been part of some glorious dream. He pulled his uniform jacket on and quickly tucked the stone beneath it. While the stone was beautiful, he didn't need that kind of attention from nosy classmates, it was enough that Hiei and he knew that he possessed the precious heirloom. The redhead left his bedroom and made his way through the house to leave for school. Upon entering the living room he saw Hiei sitting on his couch staring blankly at a wall. "Still here?" Kurama asked with surprise. Hiei didn't typically hang around the house while Kurama was at school.

"For now," Hiei said.

"Big plans?" Kurama asked.

"Not particularly," Hiei said. He knew that the fox was trying to find out if he planned on informing Mukuro of their engagement. Kurama had been pressing him to do so since he proposed, but Hiei wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted to spend as much time with Kurama as possible because, though he didn't make the redhead aware of this, there was still a chance Mukuro would not agree to his terms despite their engagement. Hiei looked at Kurama who stood staring back at him. "Going to school?"

"I am," Kurama said. "Some of us can't sit around the house all day." Hiei scoffed and resumed his glare at the wall. "Well if you're not too busy would you care to walk me to school?" Hiei said nothing. "At the very least it would get you out of the house." Nothing. Kurama sighed. "Please?"

The fire demon looked at his fiancé again. His green eyes pleaded with Hiei to accompany him. "You're becoming very high maintenance, Fox," Hiei rose from the couch and walked to the door. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to tarnish your precious halo with truancy." Kurama smiled exiting the house with his lover.

They walked a distance not speaking at all. Hiei wondered why Kurama had wanted his company so badly if he didn't even have anything to say. Then he thought of all the times they'd spent in silence, feeling more complete just knowing that the other was there. Just sharing the same space as Kurama always made him feel content, knowing that he was willing to be that close to him when others had ran in terror years ago filled him with an emotion he wasn't sure how to name. A feeling of being loved. He reached and brushed the fox's hand lightly before returning it quickly to his own side. They had never touched in public before. He hadn't been thinking when he had made the move and instantly regretted it. In the human world Kurama was Shuichi Minamino, a perfect student and perfect son. Why would he want to be seen associating with the likes of Hiei?

"Are you trying to hold my hand, Hiei?" Kurama asked in mocking shock. Hiei's eyes quickly darted in the opposite direction. "It's alright." Kurama grabbed the fire demon's hand. "I'm your fiancé now. I have no issues being seen out and about with you and would absolutely love for you to take my hand whenever you like." Hiei's crimson eyes turned to Kurama's face. As always, the fox looked genuine and kind, putting Hiei instantly at ease as he relaxed his hand into Kurama's grip.

The two continued their walk with their hands embraced together. Hiei was surprised by the lack of attention they received. Surprised by the normality of the act. Surely in Makai if others saw him holding someone's hand they would stare in disbelief that someone was allowing Hiei to stand so close to them, let alone touch them. He tightened his hold on his fiancé's hand, trying to push the thoughts from his mind and to make sure this was really happening. Kurama smiled squeezing back at Hiei. He wanted the fire demon to know that his affection was welcome. Wanted him to know that he had no desire to run from him and that holding the smaller man's hand meant just as much to him as it did to Hiei. While Yoko wasn't feared in Makai, he surely wasn't the type to be seen holding hands with a lover. The spirit fox kept sex and emotion separated. If he fucked it was to satisfy needs, it was not an act born of affection. But with Hiei he had truly fallen in love. Holding hands for everyone to see, even if no one seemed to notice, filled him with a sense of pride and of belonging. He was sure it was the same for Hiei.

As they neared the school Kurama saddened. He wished he wouldn't have to let go of Hiei's hand. That they could walk like this forever. They walked past groups of uniform clad students socializing just off the school grounds. Still no one's attention was drawn to the couple, and while Kurama didn't care who knew about their relationship he was grateful not to have to spend the entire day explaining it to everyone. "Shuichi!" a voice called behind them.

Kurama spun to see who it was, releasing himself from Hiei's hold in the process. He saw a girl from his school running toward him smiling. "Setsu," Kurama said. "Good morning."

"Hi," she continued to smile, but her eyes eventually turned to Hiei, then back to Kurama.

"Setsu, this is my friend Hiei," Kurama introduced his lover. "Hiei, this is Setsu we have history class together."

Hiei's eyes moved up and down the girl's body observing her. She had long, dark hair and deep blue eyes. Her smiling face was kind enough, but he assumed that was due to the obvious attraction she had toward Kurama. She stood with her sizeable breasts leaned in toward the redhead as if trying to draw his eyes to them. Hiei knew that Kurama's green eyes remained on her face, not taking her sexual bait. "It's nice to meet you," Hiei said politely.

"You too," Setsu said quickly. Her stare was glued to Kurama. "So Shuichi, I was wondering if you could maybe help me with that paper we're supposed to be writing for history. You're like the smartest guy in class and I need a good grade to keep my average up for university."

"Sure," Kurama said. "I have plans for today, but I could help you later in the week."

"You're a life saver!" Setsu embraced Kurama, pressing her body firmly against his. "I'll see you in class." Her hand lingered on his bicep before she ran back to join her friends.

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "One of the school girls you could have bedded?"

"I suppose," Kurama shrugged. "I try not to think of them like that." He paused for a moment. "But yes, if I wanted to I could have sex with her." He could honestly have sex with her _and_ all of her friends if he chose, but he had no interest in that and he thought he had made Hiei more than aware of this.

"You're sure you don't want to?" Hiei asked.

Kurama turned to look at Hiei. "Of course I'm sure," he said. "I only want to have sex with you." He moved to take Hiei's hand again, but the fire demon began walking, evading his touch. Kurama followed suit and walked. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I would just hate to see you lose the chance to use it," Hiei admitted.

"It?" Kurama laughed. It was the strangest way anyone had ever referred to his penis. "I hardly think I'm losing my chance to use it. I'd venture to say I'll be using it quite frequently once we're together."

"You know what I mean, Fox," Hiei said. There was a big difference between hand jobs and full on penetration, they both knew that. They also both knew that there was no way Kurama was ever going to top Hiei, no matter how long they were together, but Kurama was fine with that.

"I don't need to top you to be satisfied, Hiei," Kurama stated. "I assure you I quite enjoy being a submissive partner."

"I just wouldn't want you to have any regrets," Hiei said. "As Yoko you were able to make the decision for yourself what role you wanted to play. I don't want to force you to take on the submissive role having no idea if Shuichi would prefer…"

"Stop," Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and stopped walking. He looked deep into Hiei's scarlet eyes. "I know that I prefer being with you over someone like Setsu regardless of position. I love you, Hiei. I would more than gladly give up the option of being inside someone if it means I can be with you."

"I was just suggesting that you explore your options before we get into anything too serious," Hiei said.

Kurama stood in disbelief. "You're really willing to share me?" he asked.

"For now," Hiei said. "But make no mistake." His gaze turned borderline threatening. "Once I've had you you're not to be with anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kurama said. His emerald eyes looked lovingly at Hiei, trying to calm him.

The fire demon's red gaze softened as the calm rushed through him. "Just think about it, Fox," he said.

Kurama smiled before kissing him softly. "I should go to class," Kurama said motioning toward the school. "I'll see you at home." Hiei said nothing. "I love you." Kurama kissed him again.

"I love you too, Fox," Hiei said quietly before turning to leave.

xxxxx

When Kurama returned home from school Hiei wasn't there. He had left another note saying that he had left, but not saying where he had gone. Kurama didn't have much time to ponder the note because Kayko had arrived right on time and very eager to resume their planning. She had brought a giant stack of wedding magazines, though Kurama wasn't sure where she had gotten them. Now they sat looking through them in Kurama's living room and talking.

"_Had_ you?" Kayko exclaimed. "He really said _once he's had you_?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"I would have killed him!" Kayko said. "You're not something for him to _have._"

"I guess," Kurama said. He hadn't thought twice when Hiei had referred to their making love that way. Demon's were very possessive when it came to mating so it was familiar terminology to him. "That's just the way demons are."

"Well I hope Yusuke's not like that now," Kayko said bringing her attention back to a bridal magazine.

"It's not a bad thing to have a man take possession of you Kayko," Kurama said. "Although I'm sure it seems demeaning to you there are great benefits that come with it. Think of how Yusuke protects you, how he puts you on a pedestal above all others."

"And Hiei's that way with you?" Kayko looked at him.

Kurama nodded. "As I am with him. Demon relationships are quite strong. They have to be if they are going to last as long as they do."

"I guess I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. "You and Hiei could be together for thousands of years?"

"I hope to be," Kurama smiled. "I lived thousands of years as Yoko and while I took many lovers, I was somehow very alone."

"Is that why you're waiting this time around?" Kayko asked. Kurama had earlier confided in her that Shuichi was in fact a virgin and that Hiei and he would not take that step until after the wedding.

"It's part of it," Kurama admitted. "I want to move as far away from my life as Yoko as I can."

"And you're sure Hiei's the one you want to do that with?" Kayko asked.

"Absolutely," Kurama said. There was no doubt in his mind that Hiei was going to be the man to tame him, the one he would spend an eternity with.

Kayko nodded, her eyes going back to the bridal magazine in her hands. "Ooh, these dresses are pretty." She pointed at a page showing a collection of bridesmaid dresses. "What do you think of something like that?"

"I want you to choose whatever dress you feel comfortable in," Kurama said. "Really, I don't want this to be a stiff, formal event. I just want it to be about celebrating Hiei and my union with our friends."

"Really?" Kayko asked. Kurama nodded. "It has to match everything though. I don't want to look out of place."

"I think we can assume you're going to be present during most of the planning process," Kurama said. "I'm sure we can make it all very cohesive."

Kayko smiled. Kurama could see that with every conversation they had she grew more and more excited. "Well we have the venue," Kayko said. "Have you decided on flowers yet?"

"Roses," Kurama responded quickly. "Red roses."

"That's so perfect!" Kayko squealed excitedly. Kurama smiled. "I'm sorry." Kayko blushed. "I just think it's really cute. Red roses are like your signature thing."

"It's alright," Kurama assured her. "It's nice to have someone around who's so enthusiastic." The door opened and Hiei entered the house. "Hiei, you're just in time. Kayko and I were just discussing some details for our wedding."

"Riveting," Hiei said closing the door behind him. Kurama and Kayko exchanged a look that let Kayko know that her enthusiasm was much needed. "Have you decided on anything important yet?"

"Well it would be easier to do if I knew that Mukuro was even going to let us have a wedding," Kurama pointed out flipping through pages of his magazine.

"We're having the wedding regardless of what Mukuro has to say," Hiei sat next to Kurama. "Plan anything you want." He placed a quick kiss on Kurama's lips.

Kayko brought her hand to her mouth to keep herself from squealing again. Both demons looked at her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've just never seen you two touch each other or anything before. It's so cute."

Hiei looked at the stack of magazines before them in wonder. Were Kurama and Kayko really going to look through all of these to plan something that would only last a day? Was this their idea of fun? He picked one up and looked at the cover. A smiling woman in a giant white dress stared back at him and the text read 'over 1400 dresses in this issue'. "Are you planning on helping?" Kurama asked.

Hiei scoffed. "I don't think so." He watched as Kurama and Kayko turned the pages of the magazines, their eyes staring with interest at the content. "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"There's more to a wedding than you would think," Kurama explained.

"Oh you have no idea," Kayko said. "I was just telling Kurama. You have to get tuxes and decorations. You have to figure out what you want your theme to be, the flowers, bridesmaid dresses…"

"Much more than you'd think," Kurama interrupted noticing that Hiei couldn't care less about what went into a wedding.

"So you have to read these?" Hiei opened his magazine and stared at the pages filled with bridal gowns.

"Well I don't know if I could pull off any of those dresses," Kurama joked, then said more seriously, "We're trying to get an idea of the feel we want." Hiei nodded, though Kurama could see that he had no clue what that meant. As Kurama opened his mouth to speak there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." He rose from the couch and went to the door. He opened it to find Botan standing on his doorstep. "Botan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on official business," Botan said. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Kurama moved to allow her to enter the house. What sort of business could she be there to discuss? Neither Kurama nor Hiei had much connection to spirit world anymore. Was there an emergency? Kurama shut the door and readied himself for the news. Botan stood in the middle of his living room, but still hadn't revealed her purpose. "Has something happened in spirit world that Hiei or I are needed?"

"Actually, it's something that's happened right here in Ningenkai," Botan said.

"I hope you're here for Kurama," Hiei stated. "I have no intention to involve myself in the affairs of spirit world."

"It's very serious," Botan said. "Koenma requested I come right away."

While Hiei remained uninterested Kurama's mind was spinning with ideas of what could possibly have happened. "Are we in danger?" Kurama asked.

"You really don't know?" Botan asked. Kurama shook his head as his mind failed to come across anything important enough for Koenma to become involved. "I'm here to acquire top secret information about a topic of utmost importance." Kurama, Hiei, and Kayko stared blankly at Botan. "You're engagement, silly!" Botan exploded in laughter as Kurama let out a sigh of relief. "I'm pleased to let you know the only danger you're in is that you've agreed to spend your life with Hiei."

Hiei scoffed. "What does Koenma want information on our engagement for?"

"Yes and how did he find out?" Kurama asked.

"Oh you know Koenma," Botan said. "He has ways of finding everything out." Botan sat next to Kayko. "As far as why he wants information, he was once a rather integral part of your lives. You two probably wouldn't have gotten so close if it wasn't for his sending you to Maze Castle with Yusuke."

"It's possible," Hiei said. He refused to give Koenma the credit for their relationship. It had been Hiei who found Kurama in the first place. All Koenma had done was force them to assist the foolish spirit detective in his mission against the Saint Beasts.

"Well what information does he want?" Kurama asked. "I'm afraid we haven't decided on very much."

"So it's really true?" Botan asked. "You're going to get married?"

"Yes," Kurama stated. "Though I'm not sure when." His eyes turned to Hiei.

"Well that's exciting," Botan said.

"Isn't it?" Kayko asked. "We've been looking through all these magazines trying to come up with some ideas. I'm the maid of honor." She perked up with pride at this last addition.

"Ooh fun!" Botan exclaimed. "That was awfully nice of you to pick her, Kurama."

"She's been a great help so far," Kurama admitted. "But in truth I'm actually in need of another bridesmaid since we're going to have two groomsmen."

"We are?" Hiei asked in confusion.

"Yes," Kurama said. "I've had Kayko ask Yusuke and Kuwabara to be your groomsmen with Yusuke being the best man."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Because they're supposed to be your friends," Kurama answered.

"I don't need friends," Hiei retorted.

"Yes, well unfortunately you do need groomsmen," Kurama said. Hiei scoffed. This wedding as becoming immensely complicated. Kurama turned his attention back to Botan. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to be my final bridesmaid."

"I would be absolutely honored," Botan said.

"You can help me pick the dress," Kayko said.

"Ooh, you're letting us pick our own?" Botan asked Kurama who smiled back at her and nodded.

Hiei sat looking displeased at the turn the conversation had taken. When he returned home it had not been his desire to sit and listen to these cackling hens discuss his wedding. He felt Kurama's hand upon his thigh and turned to look at him, displeasure all over the smaller man's face. "Sorry," Kurama mouthed silently rubbing the fire demon's thigh softly. Hiei put his hand atop Kurama's and patted it as if to say that it was alright. It wasn't alright, he wished he could be anywhere else, but if this was how he had to spend his time at least he and Kurama were together. "Botan." Kurama tried to gain her attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Yukina is?" Kurama asked. Hiei's eyes widened, suddenly the conversation wasn't so boring.

"Oh yeah," Kayko said. "Kuwabara wanted to know if you could find her and ask her if she'd go to the wedding with him."

"I know where to reach her," Botan said. "I'm sure she'd love to come. She was always rather fond of Hiei." Botan smiled, but as she felt Hiei's red eyes threateningly upon her the smile swiftly dissolved.

"I wasn't aware Yukina was going to be invited," Hiei said his eyes stuck menacingly on Botan.

"Well I didn't plan on inviting her," Kurama said. "But if Kuwabara wants her to be his guest we can hardly say no."

"Why would you say no?" Kayko asked. Quickly, everybody realized that Kayko was not aware of the awkwardness of the situation. It had never been revealed to her that Hiei was in fact Yukina's long lost brother.

"We wouldn't," Kurama said. "That's what I was trying to say. It would be rude not to let Kuwabara pick his own date."

Hiei gritted his teeth. "I suppose you're right."

An awkward silence filled the room. It was clear that they needed to get off the topic of Yukina if Botan wanted to make it out alive. "I almost forgot!" Botan finally said. "The reason Koenma sent me here." She reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. "If you two are going to have a human wedding Hiei is going to need a human identity."

"Koenma can make someone an identity?" Kayko asked. "What can't he do?"

"Deliver his own envelopes," Hiei said under his breath.

"Be nice," Kurama nudged him. "What's in the envelope?"

"Anything Hiei could possibly need to document his existence in the human world," Botan said handing Kurama the envelope.

Kurama opened the envelope and pulled out what appeared to be a birth certificate. "Hiei Jaganshi," he read. "Eighteen years old, born August 14th…this looks real enough."

"It should get you a marriage license," Botan said.

"Jaganshi?" Kayko asked. "So you're going to be Shuichi Jaganshi?"

Kurama looked at Hiei. They hadn't discussed what he would be called after the wedding. "Keep your name, Fox," Hiei said. "Hiei Minamino sounds fine to me." Kurama smiled. It was nice that Hiei seemed to understand how important the redhead's human identity was to him. It was also nice that he was able to take on some sort of masculine role in their relationship by Hiei taking his name despite the fact that in every other aspect he was the feminine one.

"Hiei and Shuichi Minamino, I like it," Botan agreed. "Well I guess I should go find Yukina and let her know the news. She'll be very happy for you." Hiei's eyes landed on her again. "Well…" she rose uncomfortably from where she sat and made her way to the door. "As I said I should be off. I'll be sure to let Kuwabara know Yukina's response. I'll be in touch Kayko, so we can pick dresses."

"Okay," Kayko said as Botan left them, closing the door quickly behind her. "That was weird."

"Yes, I suppose it was," Kurama looked unhappily at Hiei. If Yukina was going to be Kuwabara's guest at their wedding the fire demon was going to have to learn to be more comfortable with their situation.

"Oh my gosh!" Kayko exclaimed jumping from her seat. "I was supposed to meet Yusuke at the mall twenty minutes ago!" She gathered her things. "Not that he'll even notice I'm late…he's probably not even there…" She looked at Hiei and Kurama. "Hey, do you guys want to come? It'll be like a double date."

Kurama could see by Hiei's body language that he had no interest in going. "Maybe some other time," the redhead said.

"Okay," Kayko smiled. "So I'll leave the magazines here so you two can look over them together." Hiei scoffed. There was absolutely no way he was going to read through anything to do with bridal gowns and centerpieces. "I'll see you later Kurama."

Kurama got up and hugged her. "Thank you again for all your help," he said.

"Are you kidding?" Kayko asked. "Thank you for letting me help." She smiled as Kurama walked her to the door. "Bye Hiei!"

"Bye," Hiei didn't move to look at her as she left the house.

"You have to be nicer to her," Kurama said walking back to the couch. "And to Botan. They're just trying to help."

"Is inviting Yukina considered to be helping?" Hiei asked.

"That's not their fault," Kurama said standing before Hiei. "You realize this situation would be entirely less complicated if you would tell Yukina of your relation." Hiei looked at Kurama the way he had looked at Botan, his crimson eyes full of harsh intimidation. "That won't work on me Hiei." The stare did not change. "I'm not asking you to tell her, but I am asking you to put all the awkwardness behind you for just this one day. I promise you'll hardly have to know she's there."

"If you think that I'll be able to just pretend she's not there you don't know me at all, Fox," Hiei said. They both knew very well that Yukina's presence could not go unnoticed by Hiei. He was constantly on alert with her around, unsure of how to behave.

Kurama sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Can't you please just play nice for me?"

Hiei took a deep breath. "I would never do this to you, Fox."

Kurama tilted his head to look at Hiei. "I'm not doing this to hurt or punish you," he said. "I would have thought you'd want your only sister to see you wed."

Hiei was silent for a moment before leaning his head gently above Kurama's. "Fine. She can come, but if anyone as much as hints to the fact that I am her brother…"

"I promise they won't," Kurama moving his head to kiss his fiancé lightly. "Thank you for being so accommodating in all of this. I know this wedding is turning into something entirely different from what you expected."

"It will all be worth it once you're mine," Hiei said softly running his hand through his lover's bright red hair.

Kurama leaned into his touch. "I'd be yours much sooner if you'd speak with Mukuro," he said. Hiei's hand stilled. "It's not that I'm trying to rush you Hiei, but it's been some time. Is there a particular reason for your hesitation?"

Hiei's hand resumed its motion through the fox's hair. "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before I leave," Hiei admitted. "It's a high possibility that when I return Mukuro will put me back to work before she provides an answer. It could be weeks before I'm able to come back to you."

"Oh," Kurama said. He hadn't thought of that. He had assumed that when Hiei informed Mukuro of their new situation the changes would be put into effect immediately. Suddenly, he realized that this wedding needed to happen sooner rather than later.

"But I will come back to you," Hiei said. "Regardless of Mukuro's wishes."

"Don't do anything reckless," Kurama said.

"Have I ever?" Hiei asked kissing him.

Kurama smiled against the smaller man's mouth. Hiei could be quite rash sometimes, but Kurama was sure he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his life in Makai. Hiei deepened the kiss, massaging Kurama's tongue with his own. His hand now tightly gripped the red hair pulling the fox in closely. Kurama moaned as his hands grabbed at Hiei's shoulders. He climbed onto Hiei's lap pressing roughly against him. Hiei bucked his hips, taking Kurama by surprise. "Wait," Kurama broke the kiss. "We can't do this."

"I wasn't trying to fuck you," Hiei said. "Just having a little fun." He tried to kiss Kurama, but the redhead pulled away.

"No, I mean we can't do this here," Kurama stated. "Someone might see us."

Hiei sighed. "Bedroom?"

Kurama nodded. "Sorry," he kissed Hiei again before climbing off of him. The two moved quickly, but quietly to the bedroom taking caution not to be heard. As the bedroom door closed behind them Hiei immediately took Kurama into rough kiss and pulled him to the bed. He pushed the fox down onto the mattress. The redhead bit his lower lip as he stared at Hiei standing before him. The fire demon stripped from his clothes until he stood completely naked in front of Kurama, his penis fully erect and wanting. "Hiei…"

"Take your clothes off," Hiei demanded. Kurama nodded and began to remove his clothes. Soon he lay, as naked and hard as Hiei, waiting for the fire demon to make his next move. His emerald eyes scanned Hiei, imagining what he would do to him. He felt his erection grow as his eyes fell to Hiei's large, throbbing member. "Do you want me, Fox?"

"Yes," Kurama breathed without thinking.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

Kurama's fingers curled into the sheets as his mind filled with images of Hiei making love to him, thrusting into him rough and powerfully. "Something I can't have," he stated breathlessly.

"Spread your legs," Hiei ordered.

"Hiei…" Kurama shook his head. "We can't…you know…"

"Just spread your legs," Hiei said again. The lust in Kurama's eyes turned to nervousness. "Trust me, Fox. It'll be alright."

Kurama swallowed as he obeyed Hiei's command and spread his legs. Hiei got on the bed and positioned himself between Kurama's legs. "Hiei, I'm serious," Kurama's voice shook as he spoke.

"Shh," Hiei's lips were practically on Kurama's. "Don't worry." He closed the gaps between their mouths and kissed his nervous lover. "I'm not going to have you until you want me to, but in the mean time…" He reached down and positioned his cock between Kurama's cheeks pressing it lengthwise against the taller man's hole. "There are plenty of ways to fill the time." Hiei thrust hard against his lover's sensitive opening warranting a moan from Kurama. "You like that?"

"Yes," Kurama moaned claiming Hiei's lips passionately. "Do it again."

Hiei thrust harder this time causing Kurama to moan louder. "Careful Fox," Hiei warned. "Wouldn't want your family to hear." He began thrusting steadily, daring Kurama to stay quiet.

"I have plants throughout the house that..." Kurama paused to cry out. "That emit a haze when I command them to."

"A haze?" Hiei asked nipping at Kurama's neck.

"It leaves them unaware…dulls their senses," Kurama struggled for air as the pleasure of Hiei's thrusts overwhelmed him. "Oh, Hiei…harder…"

Hiei gripped Kurama's hips pulling him flush against his groin grinding his cock as close and hard against the fox as possible. "Like that?" Hiei growled seductively in his ear.

"Yes," Kurama moaned. "Yes, just like that."

"You want me inside of you?" Hiei kneaded Kurama's ear lobe between his teeth.

"I can't Hiei," Kurama panted.

"But do you want me?" Hiei bucked violently against Kurama sending shudders through the redhead's body.

"Yes!" Kurama cried. "I want you."

"You wish I was inside you right now?" Hiei asked continuing his rapid motions, precum coating the tender flesh of Kurama's ass allowing him to move more freely. Kurama's hands flew over his head as he grabbed desperately at his headboard. "How would it feel?" Hiei's hands covered Kurama's, using his new hold as leverage to deepen his thrusts.

"What?" Kurama breathed.

"My cock inside you," Hiei said running his tongue along Kurama's collar bone. "How would it feel?"

"So good," Kurama moaned tilting his head back letting Hiei's tongue trace his throat. "Deep. Harsh. Fucking me over and over…" Kurama's teeth were bared as Hiei looked at him. He looked hungry, animalistic, just as a kitsune should so deep in lust. "What about me? How do you think it feels inside?" Kurama gripped Hiei's hands tightly arching his hips up, wrapping his legs around the fire demon's waist.

Hiei moaned at the new closeness. His scarlet eyes filled with desire. "Tight. So tight." Hiei kissed Kurama roughly surprised by how hard the fox's tongue fought against his. He had never experienced Kurama like this before. Usually, even in throws of ecstasy, he maintained his composure. Now, he let his demon side take over him. Not a transformation to Yoko, but allowing the demon part of Shuichi to come to the forefront. Allowing himself to be wild once again.

"Tight?" Kurama's muscled legs strengthened their hold on Hiei as he spoke.

"Yes," Hiei moaned. Even not inside Kurama, Hiei's erection had found a tight hold as Kurama's muscles tensed, gripping his member firmly between his cheeks.

"What else?" Kurama rode against Hiei causing their bodies to crash harshly against each other in rhythm.

"Warm," Hiei could barely speak. He had lost control of the situation, but he gave himself over to the lack of control thrusting as wildly and rapidly as he could. "Fox, you're so warm."

"Hiei!" Kurama cried. He broke his hands from Hiei's hold, but the fire demon quickly pinned his wrists back to the headboard. "Oh Hiei, don't stop. Please don't stop." Kurama's fingers clawed at the air as his body coursed with pleasure. His precum covered Hiei's abdomen as his erection ached between them.

"I want you so bad, Fox," Hiei moaned against Kurama's neck. He could feel himself reaching his limit, his vision fading around the edges. "Say that you want me." His teeth sank into his lover's neck.

"Ah!" Kurama yelped. "I want you, Hiei." He felt his skin break at Hiei's bite. "Oh, I'm so close." His breathing grew erratic. "I need you."

Kurama's body went rigid beneath Hiei at the brink of orgasm. "Hold on, Fox," Hiei licked at the wound he had created. As he released all inhibitions he thrust against Kurama with such speed and power he was sure his hips were nothing but a blur. "Kurama!" With one forceful thrust he came, the fox's name falling from his lips. He lay still, breathing heavily atop Kurama. The redhead had not climaxed, his body was quaking, begging Hiei not to stop.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned. "I didn't…I'm not…"

Hiei stared into Kurama's wanting eyes. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Fox. Now the real fun begins."

"What?" Kurama panted, confused. Hiei grinned, kissing the fox. He released Kurama's wrists, allowing his hands to fall next to his head. Kurama moved his legs from Hiei's waist and laid them flat against the mattress. His eyes watched Hiei as the fire demon moved down his body until his head was above his cock. Kurama smiled. "I think I'll like this fun part." Hiei's hands grabbed Kurama's ass as his face dipped past his cock and down to his pulsing, pink hole. "Hiei…" But the air was ripped from Kurama's lungs as Hiei's tongue darted inside of him. Kurama exhaled deeply.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked stopping his work for a moment.

"Yes," Kurama said. "You simply took me by surprise."

"You're sure you're alright?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. Hiei pulled Kurama's legs over his shoulders and pressed his tongue to the tight hole again.

Kurama moaned loudly as Hiei's tongue swirled over him stimulating every nerve it touched. The moans of his lover fueled Hiei to lick in quicker, less calculated motions. Kurama's head fell back again as he grinded against Hiei's mouth. It had been so long since anyone had done this to him. He recalled how it felt as Yoko and how different it was now in his new body. If the pleasure from this act was this strong, what would it be like when they made love? Suddenly he felt Hiei's hand jerking at his previously overlooked erection. He arched into Hiei's touch, causing the fire demon to lap at his hole from a new angle. The feeling was overwhelming. Kurama's hands were now in fists, clenching the sheets at his sides as he bucked against Hiei. "Hiei, I…" Kurama cried out before he could finish, but Hiei knew what he was going to say. Knew that the fox's body was filling with undeniable satisfaction, but he wasn't done with him yet. His free hand clawed at Kurama's thigh while the other twisted and tugged at his erection. He knew it was just how Kurama liked it, the combination of pleasure and pain always sent him over the edge. His tongue, as deep within Kurama as it would go, circled and darted in all directions. He made sure no area went untouched, paying special attention to the spots that made Kurama scream in rapture. "Hiei, it's…ah!" Kurama's hot seed spilled all over Hiei's hand as his opening tightened around the fire demon's tongue almost pushing it out. "Oh wow." The fox's chest heaved as he recovered from his violent orgasm. "Hiei, that was fantastic."

Hiei slipped from beneath Kurama's thighs and sat upright at the end of the bed. "I try," he said.

"Oh wow," Kurama panted.

"Yes, you already said that," Hiei said. Kurama shut his eyes catching his breath. "You're alright?"

"Better than alright," Kurama said. Hiei moved to lie next to Kurama, pulling him onto his chest and stroking his hair, now damp with sweat. "Well that _is_ one way to fill our time."

"Hn, well if you're every bored let me know," Hiei said. "I will gladly keep you entertained." He moved to kiss Kurama.

"Hiei, no," Kurama turned his head away. "I'm not going to kiss you after that."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Your tongue was just inside my ass," Kurama said. "I'm not kissing you."

Hiei scoffed. "All that effort and no reward?" he asked.

"Well if my happiness isn't reward enough…" Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek. "I'm afraid that's the best I can do until you rinse."

"Ungrateful fox," Hiei said.

Kurama nuzzled against Hiei's chest. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Hiei kissed the top of Kurama's head. It was the first time he had said it with no questioning or doubt. "I should go, Fox. Before your family realizes we're missing."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. He had grown comfortable with Hiei leaving him so soon after their romps, understanding that it was the fire demon's attempt to keep up appearances with his family. He rolled off of Hiei allowing the smaller man to get up and dress himself. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"I suppose," Hiei said coolly pulling on the last of his clothes. "Perhaps you'll kiss me then."

Kurama smiled as Hiei made his way to the door. "I suppose we'll find out," he said.

"Goodbye, Fox," Hiei left the room.

"Goodbye," Kurama said as the door shut. He took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling and went deep into thought. He thought of how nice it had been to have Hiei around so much. How much he had enjoyed being able to see him whenever he pleased and how refreshing it was that Hiei was becoming a real part of his family. For a moment he wished that things could just stay this way. That Hiei didn't have to seek Mukuro's permission. But if that were the case then there would be no reason for them to be engaged in the first place. He sighed. Hiei would have to go to Makai and speak to Mukuro, but perhaps Kurama shouldn't have been pushing at all. Especially if it meant things would return to the way they were before, even for a few weeks. He shut his eyes recalling the feeling of uncertainty when Hiei would leave for Makai. Would he be able to return to that life? A life not knowing when or for how long Hiei would enter his home. His hand grasped at Hiei's side of the bed, his fingers lingering on the sheets, still warm from Hiei's body. If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the fire demon he would have to be willing to make that sacrifice and he was willing. He would do whatever he had to; endure any hurdle, to marry Hiei.

* * *

So there was chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm glad so many people have been following this story, so a special thanks to everybody who's put this story on their alert list! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Flames, as always, are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, so I am super super sorry it took so long. I honestly thought I had already updated, but obviously not.

I will warn everybody that this chapter is sort of a filler, but it was one of the original parts of the story when I first came up with the idea and I just couldn't bare to cut it out. Setsu is back and, as mentioned, causes a little issue between our favorite couple. Also, Kuwabara and Yusuke finally show up in this chapter, so yay for that. Alright, well since you all waited so long let's get on with the story!

WARNINGS: Language, sexual content, and I think there are probably some minor errors I didn't catch during editing (sorry!).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters

* * *

Kurama walked home from school, but today he was not alone. As the school week drew to a close he had to keep his word to help Setsu with her history paper. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to assisting her, but rather that he knew Hiei was waiting for them at home, no doubt prepared to make the moment as uncomfortable for Kurama as possible. The fire demon hadn't given up on his proposal that Kurama bed his classmate and he was sure Setsu would not protest against any of Hiei's suggestions. The girl walked closely next to him brushing her body against his whenever possible. "Are you sure it's okay if we go to your place?" she asked. "You said your mother's not home?"

"That's correct," Kurama said. "But I assure you she won't mind."

"Wow, she must really trust you," Setsu said.

"Of course, she has no reason not to," Kurama hoped that this would ward off her advances, but as expected it proved unsuccessful.

"You two must have a really great relationship." The girl grabbed at his arm pulling herself even closer to him so that her breasts were flush against him. "It's nice to know that there are still boys out there who are so good to their mothers."

"Yes, well this is my house," Kurama pointed to his home. He was growing exceedingly uncomfortable and tried to prepare himself for whatever Hiei had planned. He opened the door to his house with hesitation. He could feel that Hiei was inside. The fire demon had probably been sitting home all day, oddly excited that the day had come that he could force Setsu on his fiancé. Kurama and Setsu entered the house; sure enough Hiei was sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Hello," Hiei rose to greet them. "Setsu, correct?" He extended an arm to shake her hand.

"Yeah," she said accepting his gesture. "Um…Hiei?"

"Yes," Hiei nodded. He was even more excited than Kurama had anticipated. It was entirely out of character for him to initiate a handshake. "Shuichi's going to help you with some schoolwork?"

"You know that already, Hiei," Kurama stated. He turned his attention to Setsu. "Please, have a seat."

"Here?" Hiei asked. "Oh no. You see Setsu, Shuichi's been kind enough to allow me to stay with him and his family and while here, the living room has become my quarters." Hiei faked a yawn. "And I'm quite tired. No, why don't you two work in Shuichi's bedroom?"

"Hiei, don't be ridiculous," Kurama said.

"I don't mind," Setsu said. "And your mom's not home." She and Hiei exchanged a look.

"Oh, I'm sure Shiori wouldn't mind," Hiei suggested. "She trusts you."

Kurama sighed. "Fine," he said. "Setsu, could Hiei and I have a moment? My bedroom's up the stairs, first room on your right."

"Okay," she said before heading toward the staircase.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Kurama asked once Setsu was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Hiei responded. "Just trying to make things easier on you if you change your mind on the subject."

"And what subject is that?" Kurama asked.

"You know you want to fuck her," Hiei said. "I don't care."

"I thought we were done with this," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "It's rude to keep her waiting. Whatever you choose, you should go."

Kurama said nothing as he turned to follow after Setsu toward his bedroom. When he arrived there he saw that his bedroom door was open and that Setsu sat on his bed. "I'm sorry for taking so long," he apologized.

"It's okay," Setsu said. "Ready to get to work?"

"Of course," Kurama nodded, his hand rested on the door for a moment before he decided to shut it behind him. He joined her on his bed, for some reason feeling nervous. The two pulled out their school books and worked on her paper for some time and Kurama's nervousness seemed to fade.

Meanwhile in the living room Hiei sat watching the two work with his Jagan. He couldn't believe that Kurama really wasn't going to take the chance to fuck her. He scoffed, Shuichi definitely did have virtue. Possibly too much virtue. The fire demon was pulled from his watch by a knock at the door.

"Hey Kurama! Are you home?" a familiar voice yelled.

"Don't call him Kurama," another voice said equally loud. "We're supposed to say Shuichi when he's at school or his house."

"Whatever. Kurama, Shuichi, who cares?"

Hiei opened the door to see none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh…hey, Hiei," Yusuke said surprised to see him there. "Is Kurama home?"

"I told you," Kuwabara punched him. "We're supposed to call him Shuichi!"

"You want to punch me again?!"

"He's busy," Hiei interrupted their fight.

"Oh," the two humans said simultaneously.

"We were going to invite him to come to the arcade with us," Kuwabara said.

"Well like I said, he's busy," Hiei moved to shut the door, eager to get back to spying on his fiancé.

"Whoa," Yusuke caught the door before it shut. "Well we'll just wait here." The two moved past Hiei to walk into the living room. Hiei sighed; he wasn't going to watch Kurama and Setsu with those two fools sitting there. His eyes moved upward in the direction of the redhead's bedroom. He would simply have to hope that whatever happened he would somehow find out.

xxxxx

"You really are a lifesaver," Setsu said putting her books back into her bag as her tutoring session came to an end. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"There's no need," Kurama said. "I'm glad to have helped." Setsu smiled at him staying fixed where she sat on his bed. Kurama's heart began to race in his chest as he realized she had no intention of leaving. His eyes scanned her face. She was a rather attractive girl, he couldn't deny that. He stared at her full, pink lips and wondered how they would feel against his.

"Shuichi?" Setsu asked noticing his stare.

Kurama's response was to lean in and press their lips together. She was taken by surprise, but soon returned the act, tilting her head and pushing close to him. His hands found their way to her sides, gripping gently at her ribs, his thumbs rubbing at the underside of her clothed breasts able to feel that the only thing that separated his flesh from hers was her thin uniform shirt. She moaned under his touch. It had been so long since he'd caused someone to moan so softly, so femininely. Perhaps Hiei was right; perhaps he shouldn't be denying himself this opportunity. Hiei had said it was alright so long as he did it before the wedding. If he had permission was it really so wrong? Kurama's hands moved to Setsu's waist as he pulled her on top of him. "Shuichi!" she called out with surprise. "All this time I thought you weren't interested."

"I didn't realize I was," Kurama admitted.

Setsu smiled. Every girl at school wanted to get with Shuichi Minamino and here she was in his bedroom, in his lap. She had to take full advantage. She made quick work removing his uniform jacket and shirt. Her eyes immediately locked onto Hiei's tear stone. "What's this?" She took the stone into her hand.

"Oh," Kurama had forgotten all about it. "It was a gift from a friend." He took it from her hand and pulled the necklace off placing it gently on his night stand. "Nothing of importance." It pained him to say this last part, especially considering the fact that he knew Hiei may have been watching the whole thing with his Jagan.

Setsu shrugged before pulling Kurama into another kiss. This time their mouths opened and their tongues wrestled wildly. Setsu was nowhere near as rough of a kisser as Hiei. Kurama wasn't quite sure yet of his feelings on this difference. His hands pushed under her shirt to rest against her bare breasts. They both let out a moan as his fingers worked at her hardened nipples. Slowly, she began to grind her hips against his lap working in rhythm with him. Kurama swallowed hard as he tried to push Hiei from his mind. He pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her in closer so that their naked chests rubbed together. He had hoped that the sight and feeling of her breasts would aid him in forgetting Hiei and to his surprise it actually worked. Her soft cries and smooth flesh were the exact opposite of Hiei, just what he needed if he was going to succeed in fucking her. His hand gripped at her long, dark hair as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. Perhaps Shuichi wasn't as submissive as he had thought.

"Ow," Setsu cried, her hand flying up to grab at the one in her hair. "Not so hard, okay?"

"Sorry," Kurama loosened his hold. His thoughts immediately went back to Hiei. He could grab Hiei as hard as he wanted and the fire demon would never complain, quite the opposite he wanted Kurama to be rough, primal even.

"It's okay," Setsu kissed him softly. "Just try to be a little more gentle."

Gentle. Kurama nodded. "I'll try."

Setsu smiled. "At least with my hair," she said. "You can be rough in other ways." Kurama bit his lower lip as he imagined fucking her hard. She took his hands and placed them on her hips. "You can grab me as hard as you want here." Kurama took her lips in another kiss as his hands found their way under her skirt. He clawed over the supple flesh of her ass before his fingers traced over the lace waistband of her thong. Once again he clutched at her hips as he flipped her over so that she now lay with her back against the mattress. He knelt before her, between her legs, and looked down upon his prey. His fingers hooked into the fabric of her burgundy thong pulling it off, leaving her bare and vulnerable to his baser desires. Her sapphire eyes looked up at him as she panted. "Take off your pants." Kurama hesitated. "Please." Her voice was so full of lust that Kurama couldn't disobey.

He began to undo his pants as he realized something unexpected, something he couldn't believe neither of them had noticed. "I'm not…I'm not hard," he said quietly.

"What?" Setsu asked.

"I'm not hard," Kurama repeated this time so that she could hear it.

"Oh," Setsu propped herself up on her elbows. "Well we can fix that."

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized embarrassedly moving from his kneeling position to sit. "I've um…I've never done this before."

Setsu smiled. She hadn't even considered that he might be a virgin. "It's okay," she said sitting up. "Let me help you." Kurama gave control over to her and allowed her to remove his pants, exposing his soft member. A wave of humiliation rushed over him. Here was this gorgeous half naked girl, willing and ready to have sex with him, and he couldn't even get an erection. Setsu noticed his embarrassment. "It's really okay Shuichi. Let me take care of you." Kurama nodded. Setsu's mouth was soon upon his in another kiss, this time more rough than before. She moved to sit in his lap. He could feel the warmth from between her legs against him, but it made no difference, he remained flaccid. Her hand moved to grasp the soft flesh in an effort to pump it to hardness. Her mouth moved from his lips to the crook of his neck where she began to suck and nip…the way Hiei always did.

"Stop." He pushed her away slightly stopping her work on his neck.

"Is something the matter?" Setsu asked.

"I can't do this," Kurama said.

"No really, I've done this like a hundred times," Setsu said. "I know I can get you hard enough."

"It's not that," Kurama admitted pulling her hand from his penis and removing her from his lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked her eyes full of concern.

"I haven't been entirely honest about something," he said. Setsu's look turned to confusion. "The man downstairs, Hiei, when I first introduced him I said that he was my friend. In truth he's more than that. He is my fiancé."

"Oh my God," Setsu's arms moved to cover her exposed chest. "You're getting married? And you're gay? Why did you…why would you try to have sex with me?"

"I don't know," Kurama said. "I'm sorry though. For putting you through this."

"Me?" Setsu asked. "You haven't put _me _through anything. What about Hiei?"

"He's fine," Kurama said. "He's the one who suggested we do this."

"What?" Setsu asked. "He wants you to fuck me?"

Kurama sighed. "It's complicated…_he's_ complicated."

"Well he must really care about you if he was going to let you give your virginity to someone he'd never even met," Setsu said.

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "I truly am sorry for putting you in this position."

"I already told you you don't have to apologize, Shuichi," Setsu said calmer now. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before pulling her shirt on and picking up her bag. "I'm not mad, but you should probably have a talk with your fiancé." Kurama nodded, he had to agree with her. "I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Alright," Kurama said before he watched her leave.

Setsu walked down the stairs and into the living room. There she saw that Hiei had been joined by two other unfamiliar people. "Hello," she introduced herself, trying to fix her hair and clothes. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her, noticing her disheveled appearance. "It was nice seeing you again Hiei. Shuichi should be down in just a minute. I'll show myself out." She waved goodbye as she exited the house.

"Okay, what exactly was Kurama busy doing?" Yusuke asked, his eyes fixed on the door.

Kurama entered the room, also looking quite rattled. He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on his couch. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Is this a bad time?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "We can come back another day."

"No, not at all," Kurama said. "I was just helping a friend with some history homework."

"Right," Yusuke said. "Homework…"

Kurama looked to Hiei. The fire demon's crimson eyes scanned the fox's appearance. There was no doubt in his mind, the deed was done. Suddenly he was glad he had closed his Jagan when he did. "These fools wanted to know if you would go to the arcade with them," Hiei spoke.

"Oh, I don't know if I should," Kurama said.

"Why not?" Hiei asked. "Surely you've had enough time to finish all your schoolwork. You should go have a little fun. After all you worked so hard."

Kurama could see the pain in Hiei's eyes. He wanted to tell him that nothing had happened, but he couldn't. Something had happened. Although they hadn't had sex he had betrayed Hiei by even wanting to. "You're right," Kurama nodded. "I'd love to go."

Yusuke and Kuwabara rose from the couch to move toward the door. "You want to come Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Hiei said quickly. "I think I'll stay here."

"Okay," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara walked through the doorway leaving Kurama and Hiei alone for a moment.

"Hiei, I…" Kurama started.

"You should go," Hiei said. "Your friends are waiting for you."

Kurama thought hard for what to say, but there was nothing so instead he silently left the house and Hiei.

xxxxx

For most of the walk to the arcade Kurama was silent. He replayed over and over again in his mind what had happened between Setsu and him. How could he have done that to Hiei? He had worked so hard trying to gain his trust and now…now all that work was destroyed. He had fallen for Hiei's trap, how could he have been so stupid?

"Hey man are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what happened between you and that pretty girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't want to talk about that," Kurama said.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him with confusion. "Okay," Yusuke said. "But…well I mean I think we all kind of have a guess and…well Kayko told me that you were waiting…"

"Waiting?" Kuwabara asked. "Waiting for what?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to answer, but Kurama spoke first. "Waiting to have sex. As Shuichi, I have never been intimate with someone before."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked. "Never?"

"Oh sure," Yusuke nudged him. "Like you've ever done it."

"That's none of your business!" Kuwabara shouted. "Anyway, I just would have thought that Kurama…"

"Yes, well it seems to come as a shock to everybody," Kurama said. "But it is the truth."

"_Is_?" Yusuke asked. "Or _was_?"

"Is," Kurama confirmed.

"But you and that girl…" Kuwabara said.

"Well I can't say I'm entirely innocent," Kurama admitted. "But, no I didn't sleep with her."

"Well good," Yusuke said. "I mean Hiei would probably kill you."

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Hiei is the one who said I should have. He wanted me to sleep with her. He practically orchestrated the whole thing."

"You mean you had his permission to sleep with that hot chick and you didn't do it?" Yusuke asked. "What's wrong with you? If Kayko gave me a free pass I can't tell you how fast I'd jump on it."

"Don't be so sure," Kurama said. "Think of how it would make Kayko feel if she knew that you were so eager to be with someone else. Think of how it would make you feel if she did the same."

"I know I'd never do that to my Yukina," Kuwabara said.

"Don't be so sure of that either," Kurama said. "You can't know what you'll do until it happens."

"But you didn't do it," Yusuke said. "So why are you so upset?"

"Because the whole thing was a test," Kurama said.

"Yeah, and it sounds like you passed," Yusuke said.

"What kind of test?" Kuwabara asked.

"A test to see if I would falter," Kurama said. "Hiei wanted to see if I would abandon him. Because of his past he's constantly trying to sabotage his relationships."

"But you didn't do it," Yusuke repeated.

"Yeah, you did good," Kuwabara tried to assure the fox.

"But I wanted to so badly," Kurama admitted. "I wanted sleep with her with all of my being."

"That's your problem?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"You feel bad because you had a hot chick up in your bedroom and you wanted to bang her?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course," Kurama said. "Hiei is my fiancé. How could I do that to him?"

Yusuke laughed. "Kurama wanting to screw hot girls isn't a betrayal," Yusuke said. "It's called being human. I want to nail every hot girl I see, we're teenagers we can't help it. You didn't act on it, even though you had Hiei's permission. That's what matters."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "Once you tell Hiei you didn't do it with her I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kurama sighed. "I suppose," he said. He agreed with them despite the fact that he knew what they said wasn't true. It wouldn't matter to Hiei if he had gone through with it or not. He had broken their trust and it would be next to impossible to repair.

xxxxx

Kurama returned home from the arcade. When he had arrived he saw that Hiei was not in his usual spot in the living room. Secretly, he hoped he was not home at all, but somehow he knew to expect him in his bedroom. As he opened the door to his room he found that he had been correct in his assumption. Hiei sat waiting for him on his mattress. "Seems you did some strenuous studying." Hiei's hand ran along the tousled sheets.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kurama asked closing the door. Hiei scoffed. "I didn't do it, Hiei." The fire demon looked at him with surprise. "I promise you I didn't."

"I couldn't care less what you did," Hiei said.

"I think we both know that's not true Hiei," Kurama said. "I saw the pain in your eyes when you saw me. You thought I'd slept with her…and it hurt you."

"Why didn't you do it?" Hiei asked ignoring Kurama's statement.

"Believe me Hiei, I wanted to," Kurama admitted. He saw another flash of hurt in the scarlet orbs. "But I couldn't."

"You had my permission," Hiei said.

"Yes, but not my body's," Kurama stated. "I physically couldn't do it."

"Perhaps you should consult a doctor," Hiei joked.

"You think this is funny?" Kurama asked. "Hiei my sudden inability to get an erection is the only thing that stopped me from completely destroying our relationship."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

"I know very well why you wanted me to sleep with Setsu so badly," Kurama said. "It was a test of my character. You wanted to see if I would readily abandon you as everyone else has and I almost failed."

"Almost," Hiei said. "But you would have fucked her if you could have. Isn't that almost as bad as actually doing it?"

"So it was a test," Kurama said. "You know I don't appreciate being tested Hiei. I thought we were past this. You're going to marry me, _mate_ with me, and you don't think I can be trusted."

"Can you be?" Hiei asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Kurama asked. "I'm not in the bed of some human who means nothing to me. I didn't even want to try to fuck her. I just wanted to leave it alone, not allow myself the opportunity to give in to temptation."

"You've been able to avoid the temptation all these years," Hiei said. "And now that you've agreed to be with me and only me you found it almost too difficult."

Kurama's voice filled with rage, "You have no idea how hard it has been for me all these years not to give in." He moved from where he stood in front of the doorway to walk closer to Hiei in his bed. "How hard it is even now with you. I'm a kitsune and an eighteen year old human fighting in this one body. It is a struggle every day to do what I know is right. Test me again and I will be the one who is betrayed." Hiei looked into Kurama's green eyes noticing that the typical softness in them had been replaced with stern determination as if he were preparing for battle. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand," Hiei said. "I'll leave you alone now." Hiei rose and moved past the fox in attempt to leave. Kurama caught Hiei by the arm. "Do _not _put your hands on me, Fox." Now it was Hiei whose eyes were stern.

"I'm sorry," Kurama let Hiei go. He shook his head. "What's happened to us, Hiei? I truly thought I had already earned your trust and then, with this meaningless girl, you try to push me away."

"I trust you, Fox," Hiei said. "But every time I've trusted someone…not that I've every truly trusted anyone. I just…I needed you to be flawed."

"Of course I'm flawed," Kurama stated. "Trapped in this human body…"

"That's not how I meant it," Hiei said. Hiei's eyes were full of guilt. He knew it was wrong putting Kurama through trials, but he couldn't help it. He had lived so long trying anyone who came near him, keeping everyone at a distance. And now he had let Kurama in, perfect Kurama who would never do anything to hurt him, he had to know…to prove that Kurama wasn't who he thought he was. Only then could he avoid being hurt again.

Kurama sighed. He could see how conflicted the fire demon was, could see that he was trying to convince himself that this relationship was a mistake so he could talk himself out of it. Kurama would not allow Hiei to leave him, wouldn't allow him to run away. He'd spent his whole life running and it was time for him to be able to settle for once with someone who loved him, who he could trust. "What do you want from me, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "You know I love you. I would do anything for you. Tell me what you need me to do. You want me to prove that I'm flawed? I'll show you. I will find a way to show you. But I won't hurt you in the process."

Hiei was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. Deep down he knew what Kurama said was true, that he wouldn't hurt him. But it was hard for him to fully grasp. Hard for him to push the thoughts of the pain he had endured from his mind. "That's all I need," Hiei finally said. "I just need you to bear with me through this. I know it's difficult with me testing you. I honestly didn't mean to…it just happens."

"Well it seems you have your own daily struggle to conquer," Kurama placed his hands softly on Hiei's shoulders. "I promise you, you can trust me. All these years I have never done anything to harm you and I swear for the rest of our lives I won't."

Hiei nodded. "I know," he said. "That's why I want to be mated with you. You're the only one I trust. Even if I'm not all the way there yet."

Kurama pulled Hiei into a tight embrace. Hiei's eyes widened as his arms stayed at his sides, not hugging the fox back. "I don't want to keep moving backwards Hiei. I know you get scared…" Hiei interrupted him with a scoff, but Kurama continued. "Scared that I'll leave. I'm never going to. I don't care how hard you push. You can't get rid of me, Hiei."

Hiei relaxed into Kurama's arms, wrapping his own around the redhead. "It seems I am the fool," he admitted. "You are quite the stubborn fox. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy rid myself of you."

Kurama smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead. "As if you'd want to."

Hiei returned Kurama's smile. "So what happened between you and Setsu?" he asked.

"You really weren't watching?" Kurama asked. "Not any of it?"

Hiei scoffed. "I saw you doing homework," he said. "I can't believe you've given up a life of freedom in Makai to do something as boring as writing papers."

Kurama chuckled. "That's all you saw?" he asked. Hiei nodded. "Well then I guess we'll just keep it at that. We did homework and that is all."

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "I'll get it out of you, Fox."

The pair laughed quietly and held each other standing in Kurama's bedroom. It was a strange relationship they had, but somehow at the end of the day things always worked out.

* * *

So, yes, Kurama was almost a very bad foxy, but everything's okay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it wasn't more significant, but I hope you felt it was worth the wait. Next chapter the plot moves along more and Hiei finally goes to Makai to talk to Mukuro (you'll have to wait to find out how that goes). Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I promise to be better about getting the next chapter up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry again for the long update time. I've been super busy with midterms rolling around and everything. As promised Hiei goes to Makai in this chapter (about time, I know!). Also, the new characters in this chapter are Mukuro (obviously) and Koenma. Just a warning: I am not a fan of Mukuro's character at all so she will come off as a bit of a bitch in this story. I apologize if you like her. Alright, well enough of that...on with the chapter!

WARNINGS: Sexual content (Hiei has some fun time in Kurama's shower)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

Hiei stood in the shower. He had made the decision; today was the day he would leave for Makai. He had waited long enough, it was time. Truthfully, he didn't even want to leave Ningenkai. In the past he had always been so relieved to be leaving the humans and returning to the demon world where he belonged. But now things were different, over the past few weeks the human world had become a sort of home for him, a part of him felt as though he now belonged there. All of him knew he belonged with Kurama. His bare cock twitched at the thought of his lover. Another reason he knew it was time to go. It was becoming exceedingly difficult to spend time with the fox without imagining fucking him. In the beginning he had retreated from the fox's bed to follow Shiori's orders, but now he had to for fear that he would lose his senses and give in to his demonic desires. Even now as he bathed, preparing himself for his arrival in Makai, thoughts of Kurama consumed him. He tried to focus his thoughts on what he planned to say to Mukuro, how he would convince her to grant his request, but as the water rushed over his taut skin, making him ever aware of his body, he couldn't help but think what the fox would look like in the same situation. Covered and slick with the warm water, his vibrant red hair clinging to his moist flesh. Hiei shook his head trying to push the image from his mind. He ran his soapy hands over his body trying to clean himself quickly so he could get on with his day. The nerves throughout his body were on high alert. They had been for days. He had to get out of this house, away from Kurama. Another involuntary twitch in his groin. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He had to stop thinking about him or he would drive himself mad.

His hands worked their way over his abdomen then down to his cock which had grown hard from thoughts of his love. He hesitated for a moment before brushing a soap covered hand over the sensitive flesh. He shuddered. With just one touch his body was electrified. His mind immediately filled with images of Kurama. Images he had so desperately tried to keep away. Those green eyes staring at him full of lust, begging the fire demon to stop resisting his urges and just take him. Hiei's hand began pumping violently at his erection. He had tried so hard to avoid these feelings, but he couldn't anymore. As his free hand grasped at the wet shower wall he imagined how it would feel to dig his fingers into the flesh of the redhead's hip as he bent him over. The imaginary fox gave a breathless moan as Hiei clawed at him. His grip on his erection tightened as he pictured himself thrusting into the tight warmth of the fox's virgin hole. He palmed his cock harder at the cries he could practically hear pouring from Kurama's throat.

"Kurama…" Hiei moaned quietly. He bit his lower lip, not wanting his fiancé or any of his family to hear him. Not wanting anyone to know the act he had given himself over to in their shower. His head fell backward as his thoughts intensified along with the force with which he pumped himself. He knew that when he finally had Kurama he couldn't fuck him like this, couldn't pound himself into him as hard as he pleased. Kurama had said that it would be painful for him the first time, but in Hiei's mind there was nothing but pleasure for the fox as he rammed into him. He could feel his orgasm building within him as he imagined Kurama grinding harshly against him and screaming his name. Even though it was only in his mind the sound of his lover crying out was the most erotic sound Hiei could imagine. His hand now clutched at the wall for balance as he struggled to stay standing as he jerked himself off. His legs were shaking as the image of him fucking the fox grew more vivid. Kurama begged him to go harder, as hard as he could and Hiei complied into his own hand, fisting the hard flesh with all his strength. He cried out as the orgasm rushed over him and his seed spilled over his hand.

He stood panting for a moment, trying to steady himself. When his body had calmed and the water had washed the evidence from his hand he stepped out of the shower. He looked at himself in the fogged mirror. His eyes were lazy, but he could see that his body was exhausted. All that pent up desire for Kurama had finally been released, but he knew it wouldn't hold him over for long. He had to go to Makai.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Hiei? Are you in there?"

Hiei instantly recognized the fox's voice. He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist as he opened the door. "Do you need something, Fox?" he asked. Kurama's eyes were magnetized to the sight in front of him. The fire demon's muscles were still covered with droplets of water and the slate towel was wrapped just above his privates leaving Kurama's mind to wander. "Fox, if you don't need anything I've just showered and I'm trying to get dressed."

"Well I wish you had told me you were going to shower," Kurama said leaning down to kiss the fire demon. "I would have offered to join you." The redhead's hand moved to Hiei's manhood. He pawed at it, but found that it did not respond to his touch. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hiei said.

"Oh," Kurama's hand lingered for a moment trying to work Hiei to hardness, but found that it was useless. He moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "My family's not home, we have the whole house to ourselves." Kurama spoke seductively before kissing his lover again.

Hiei opened his mouth accepting the kiss. As their tongues moved against each other Hiei pushed Kurama back against the door. They rarely had free reign of the house and were always confined to Kurama's bedroom. The fire demon's cock hardened at the thought of fucking Kurama all over his home. "Stop," Hiei said breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. He didn't understand Hiei's behavior. First, nothing happened when he touched him and now he didn't want to kiss him or take advantage of his family's absence.

"I'm going to Makai today," Hiei said.

"Oh," Kurama said. He was confused. He had thought Hiei would want him more if he was leaving.

"I could use some time away," Hiei admitted.

"Time away?" Kurama repeated. Now he was concerned. After everything that had happened with Setsu he didn't want Hiei to withdraw from him. "Away from _me_?"

"I think the time apart would do us some good," Hiei said. The fire demon didn't look at his lover. He wasn't sure how to explain his desire to be away. He didn't want to admit to the thoughts that just moments ago had overtaken him.

"Hiei please," Kurama said. "I thought…if this has anything to do with Setsu...I thought we had talked about this."

"It's not about her," Hiei said. "I don't care about any of that."

"Then why do you want to leave me?" Kurama asked. "Is there something I've done?"

Hiei's eyes closed as he shook his head. He didn't want Kurama to take blame for this, didn't want him feeling guilty for something he hadn't done. "It's not you, Fox," Hiei said. "I just…I can't be around you." Hiei could feel the sadness of Kurama's eyes staring at him. The guilt he had been trying to avoid. "Believe me, Fox, you've done nothing wrong."

"Hiei, please…" Kurama's soft emerald eyes pleaded with the fire demon.

"I can't trust myself around you," Hiei said. "Every time I see you I imagine doing horrible things to you."

"Hiei…?" Kurama couldn't imagine what horrible acts Hiei could be referring to.

"I look at you or I touch you and I just want to throw you down and fuck you," Hiei admitted.

Kurama's cock throbbed at the thought of Hiei being so rough with him. Maybe they _could_ use the time apart. "But Hiei, I've told you that it is the same for me," Kurama said. "You don't think when we touch I immediately wish you were buried deep inside of me?"

"It's not the same," Hiei said. "If you falter it will have been your choice to break your vow, but if I am the one to slip then I will have forcibly taken a gift you were not yet ready to give. I can't do that to you, Fox. I won't."

Kurama could see the struggle in Hiei's ruby eyes. He could see that Hiei didn't want to hurt him, but that he wasn't sure he would be able to fight it if the urge took him over. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me, Hiei," Kurama said gently. "If you think that going to Makai will help you keep your desires at bay then I support you. You know I've wanted you to go since you first proposed."

Hiei nodded. "I love you, Fox," he said. "I'm sorry I can't be stronger with this."

"You're plenty strong, Hiei," Kurama said. "You're just used to being able to take what you want when you want it. I've kept you waiting for quite some time. Longer than I'm sure you would have liked."

"I will wait as long as you want," Hiei said. "That's why I have to leave. I don't want to do anything to damage you."

Kurama smiled, unsure if Hiei was referring to physical or emotional damage. "Do you think she'll keep you very long?"

"I'm sure she'll keep me longer than necessary," Hiei said. "Mukuro's quite fond of playing games with me." Kurama scoffed. He knew all too well the type of games Mukuro would have liked to play with the fire demon, knew that she desperately wanted him for herself. "But know that however long it takes, I will come back to you. Regardless of her answer."

"I know," Kurama nodded. "You're leaving right away?"

"Yes," Hiei said. "I was just getting ready." He pulled the towel from his hips and proceeded to pat away the few remaining drops of water.

Kurama stared in awe at his lover's naked body. No matter how many times he saw him he was always equally aroused at the sight. "I wish you could stay for a while," Kurama said more seductively than he had intended. His cock ached in his pants as he wished that he could allow Hiei to take him then and there.

"You know I can't," Hiei said. His own member had recovered to full responsiveness again and stood fully erect. "As much as I'd like to." Their eyes locked onto each other for a silent moment before Hiei pushed Kurama against the door once more in a rough kiss. The redhead moaned against Hiei's mouth as the fire demon gripped tightly at his hips rubbing their hard cocks against each other. Hiei knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew that the way his mind was spinning things could easily get out of hand, but he kissed and grinded against the fox anyway and Kurama definitely wasn't complaining.

"Oh, Hiei…" Kurama moaned reaching between them to grab Hiei's erection firmly eliciting a sensual growl from the dark haired demon. Kurama pumped strongly at the hard flesh in his hand and watched as Hiei's eyes filled with desire. "So sure you have to leave right now?"

"Fox, I…" Hiei started.

"Shuichi!" they heard Kurama's mother call from the front of the house.

Kurama sighed. "You're in luck Hiei," he released the smaller man's erection. "My mother's home."

"Shuichi, you have a visitor," Shiori called again.

"Are you expecting someone?" Hiei asked.

"Probably just Kayko eager to get some more planning done," Kurama said. "Still, I should go."

"I won't be leaving through the door," Hiei said. "I don't want to have to say goodbye to your mother."

Kurama nodded. "I'll miss you," he said kissing his fiancé roughly one last time. "Goodbye." He opened the door to exit the bathroom.

"Goodbye," Hiei said as he watched Kurama leave and went back to preparing for the trip to Makai.

Kurama walked down the stairs and into his living room. "Mother, you said I had a visitor?" As he entered the room he saw his mother standing at the doorway with a young man. "Koenma?"

"Hello Shuichi," Koenma said. "How have you been? Your mother and I have just been discussing your upcoming nuptials."

"Yes, well we're very excited," Kurama said. "Mother, may Koenma and I speak alone? It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Of course, dear," Shiori said. "It was lovely to meet you Mr. Koenma."

"You as well," Koenma said.

Shiori moved to leave them. "Oh, also Hiei won't be joining us for dinner tonight," Kurama said. "He has to go away for little while to get some things in order before the wedding. He's not quite sure yet when he'll return, but he asks that I apologize for his sudden absence." Shiori smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Well that was an excellent lie," Koenma said once Shiori was gone.

"It wasn't a lie," Kurama said. "Hiei has gone to Makai to tell Mukuro of our engagement."

"I'm afraid word has spread," Koenma said. "She's probably already heard it from someone else."

"Well good," Kurama said. "Then she'll be prepared for the news." Koenma said nothing. "Would you like to have a seat?" Kurama motioned to the couch. Koenma nodded before he and Kurama sat on the couch. "What did you come here for?"

"To ask you about the wedding," Koenma said. "Ever since Yusuke's been out of my control I've felt very out of the loop with the four of you. Having to watch you in secret from my office."

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized. "You're more than welcome to attend. It's going to be a couple of months from now."

"I'm sure I can find a way to be there," Koenma said nonchalantly. "How has Hiei been fairing here in Ningenkai?"

"Very well," Kurama stated. "Surprisingly so."

"I'll say it's surprising," Koenma said. "It wasn't long ago that Hiei wanted to enslave and destroy the entire human race. Now he's living among them normally."

"Yes well those days are far behind him," Kurama said. "I dare to say he's even grown somewhat fond of the human world and a handful of the humans in it."

"You've had quite an effect on him," Koenma said. "You realize you're probably the best thing that ever happened to him. For his sake and your family's."

"I've hardly done anything," Kurama said. "Just shown him kindness and acceptance." Kurama thought of how simple this had truly been. How if someone had done this years earlier Hiei could have been very different, could have avoided years of suffering. It was sad that the fire demon had gone so long so full of anger and hatred before he found someone willing to love him.

"Well that was enough for him," Koenma said. "He's truly a changed man."

"Yes," Kurama said. "Well hopefully Mukuro believes I've been as important of an influence as you do."

"You don't think she'll take the news well?" Koenma asked.

"Please, you don't see the way she looks at him?" Kurama asked. "The way she talks to him? It would be clear to even the least clever of eyes that she's in love with him. Everything she does screams desperation."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're threatened by her," Koenma said.

Kurama scoffed before speaking proudly, "Threatened by what? Every night she spends dreaming that she could be with Hiei, he spends longing to be with me in my bed."

"I'm sorry, obviously you have no issues with her at all," Koenma said sarcastically.

"Oh I have my share of issues with her," Kurama admitted. "They just don't stem from jealousy. I know Hiei has no feelings for her, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. What I don't know is what he'll do if she doesn't accept this. I don't expect she'll easily part with the dream that they can somehow be together."

"I don't see what it matters," Koenma said. "You two are consenting adults. Why's he even asking her? No one thought to ask me."

"Whether I like it or not Mukuro plays a crucial role in Hiei's life," Kurama said. "The two have a connection that I can't possibly deny."

"And that bothers you?" Koenma suggested.

"No," Kurama shook his head. "I'm glad Hiei has been able to forge a bond so strong with someone other than myself. Mukuro and he are far more alike than he and I. Hiei is constantly feeling guilty about his past, feeling as if it's something that no one could ever overlook, but with Mukuro that past doesn't matter. They've both been through terrible things and as a result have done things that most would see as unforgiveable."

"But you're not proud of your own past," Koenma said. "In your human life you've taken every possible step to change it."

"It's not the same," Kurama admitted. "My wrongful acts were born of boredom. Everything Mukuro and Hiei did they did out of necessity. Necessity to survive."

"So he's requesting her permission to marry you because of their friendship?" Koenma asked confused.

"Well although Hiei doesn't believe them to be friends, I'm sure that Hiei does feel a responsibility to let her know due to their alliance, but the main reason is that she controls his work schedule," Kurama explained. "Sometimes she'll have him working for a month and only allow him a day to see me before he has to leave again. It's a rather difficult way to live. Hiei seems to think that if we're married she'll honor the relationship and give him more time to spend with me."

"You don't think so?" Koenma asked.

"I can't be sure," Kurama said. Even Hiei wasn't absolutely sure. "I just can't help but feel it won't be as simple as Hiei expects it to be. She won't give him up that easily."

xxxxx

Hiei arrived at the gates of Mukuro's fortress. He had rushed to get there as fast as possible, but now as he stood before his goal he felt frozen. He had never quite prepared what he was going to say, but hoped that he would be able to get his point across to Mukuro and return home to Kurama as quickly as possible. He entered the fortress and walked down a long, dim hallway to Mukuro's chamber. As he arrived outside the door he hesitated again. It was important that he get this right. If she didn't agree to his terms he wasn't sure what he would do. Slowly, he pushed the door open.

"I was wondering when you'd return, Hiei," Mukuro said coolly facing in the opposite direction staring out her window. "I believe I said you could have a four day leave. It's been over three weeks."

"Yes, well…"

"What could have possibly taken you so long?" Mukuro turned to look at him. "Having a little bit of fun with your fox?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Hiei admitted. "You see Kurama and I…well…" He hadn't expected he would be so anxious. He always felt rather at ease when speaking to her. Not the way he felt when speaking with Kurama, but somehow he felt safe. "We're going to be married. The first night of my leave I proposed and, well obviously, he accepted."

"And now you've come to ask for my blessing?" Mukuro asked. "A little late for that isn't it Hiei?" Hiei was silent. "You see I know all about your proposal and I don't see how it concerns me. Though I do wish you had told me before you made such an, as you would say, foolish decision."

"There's nothing foolish about it," Hiei said defensively without thinking. "Anyway, I'm not here for your blessing. The wedding is happening; I just wanted to inform you that it means things will have to change for me here."

"Is that so?" Mukuro asked. "And what sort of changes do you propose?"

"Only that I be given more time of leave," Hiei said. "One night won't do."

"More time to spend with your fox," Mukuro said. "How adorable. Honestly, I was sure one night was all you needed to get it out of your system."

Hiei scowled. He wasn't going to talk about Kurama like that with her. Kurama was something just for him, something he didn't have to discuss or share with anyone. "Is my request granted or not?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to give it some thought, Hiei," Mukuro said. "You've missed a great deal of work and things have been rather hectic in your absence. I have several demons I need tracked down and you know you're the best for the job. I'll need you to return to your duties here for some time before I can make my decision."

"How long?" Hiei asked.

"As long as it takes for me to feel you've made up for going missing for so long," Mukuro said. "You're a very important member of my staff, Hiei. We've all missed you."

Hiei scoffed, he knew what she meant was that she had missed him. No one else on her staff cared one way or the other where Hiei had gone. "Can I at least send a messenger to inform Kurama that I'll have to stay here while you decide?" Hiei asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Mukuro said. "With your extended absence the entire staff's been working overtime. There's simply no way anyone could take the time to inform your fox. Besides, he's used to not knowing where you are, used to waiting indefinitely for your return to his human home."

Hiei's hands were balled into fists at his sides. He knew he couldn't take any action against Mukuro, but he found her to be infuriating at this moment. It was obvious that she was toying with him, as he had expected her to. "Well if I'm so desperately needed I'll begin my duties immediately."

"Excellent," Mukuro said. "The sooner you catch up on your work the sooner you can see your precious fox." Mukuro held out a piece of paper. "Here is your first assignment. A violent demon gone rogue, you'd know all about that. You are to track him down and return him to my fortress."

"Alive?" Hiei asked.

"If you choose," Mukuro said.

Hiei smiled accepting the paper from her hand. As much as he had enjoyed his time in Ningenkai with Kurama it was nice to be back in Makai working for Mukuro. He was glad to be back where he belonged, tracking demons. Able to freely use violence whenever he deemed necessary. He looked down at his assignment before his expression ceased to be so joyful. It was a rather difficult assignment, though he was sure it wouldn't take him more than a matter of days he knew that there were many more to follow. How long would it be before he could be back with Kurama? What if he didn't make it back in time for the wedding? He pushed the thought from his mind. There was nothing that would keep him from marrying the fox, whatever he had to do, whatever Mukuro asked of him, he would do it. He nodded at Mukuro before leaving her chamber and heading out to find the rogue demon, the first challenge that stood between him and Mukuro's decision.

* * *

So as expected Mukuro's playing games with our poor Hiei and you'll have to wait until the next chapter to get her decision. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again I apologize for the long wait time and I promise I will try to be better for next time, but with how crazy school's been getting I can't make any guarantees. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Flames always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy and haven't been able to find a second to update, but now that I have here is chapter eight. It's a little short, so I also apologize for that. As a reminder because it's been so long since I updated: Hiei is still in Makai (awaiting Mukuro's response, which you will get to find out in this chapter) and Kurama is in Ningenkai planning their wedding, anxiously awaiting Hiei's return.

WARNINGS: Language

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters

* * *

Kurama lay in bed…alone. It had been almost a week since Hiei had left and he had heard nothing from him. He wondered if perhaps the fire demon had had a change of heart or if Mukuro was just keeping him as long as possible to try to derail their wedding plans. Since he didn't know when or if Hiei would return, he still had to keep up with their wedding planning. Kayko and he had plans to go look at bridesmaid dresses the next day and he was surprisingly very much looking forward to it. He was sure that Kayko would be excited as ever and he could use some of her enthusiasm at the moment. Although he had grown accustomed to Hiei being absent for extended periods in the past, it wasn't the same this time. They were about to be married, almost everything was planned for the occasion, and now Kurama couldn't help but think that the wedding might not even happen, that Hiei might not return in time. He sighed, where was Kayko when he needed her? He tried to imagine what she would say, her cheerful voice speaking encouragements.

Suddenly, his mind was full of Hiei's voice. "Fox, are you there?"

Kurama sat up and looked around. "Hiei?" he called out loud.

"I'm not there…I'm sorry." Kurama realized the fire demon was communicating telepathically.

"Where are you?" Kurama responded. "Still in Makai?"

"Yes, Mukuro had an enormous stack of assignments waiting for me when I returned. I asked to send a messenger to you, but as part of her game she refused." Kurama sighed. He wasn't surprised by that. Mukuro could be a real bitch, especially when it came to Hiei and his relationship. "You realize I can hear your thoughts, Fox. You shouldn't think so ill of her."

"Sorry." Kurama was embarrassed by the honesty of his thoughts. It had been so long since he had used telepathy. "What did she have to say about your proposal?"

"She was already aware of our plans to marry before I arrived. Needless to say she wasn't pleased."

"I didn't expect her to be. Did she grant your request?"

"She's yet to respond. She says that because of my extended absence she needs time to think it over."

"Oh…"

"Not to worry, Fox. This is all part of her game. She has every intention of agreeing, she just doesn't want to fold too easily."

"But you'll be back in time for the wedding?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything, Fox. I'll most definitely be there for the wedding night. You can be sure of that."

Kurama smiled. "It sounds like this time apart has been doing well for you."

"Mukuro's kept me very busy with work, tracking down demons. At first it kept my mind busy, but I do think of you, Kurama, and not just of fucking you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kurama expected this to be the case. He knew that when Hiei was in Makai he was a constant thought on his mind, it had always been that way. "You're staying safe aren't you Hiei? These demons you're tracking, I'm sure they must be quite dangerous."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Hiei smiled, it was nice knowing that Kurama was worried about him. He wondered if the redhead was always so concerned when he was in Makai.

"Just promise you'll be safe," Kurama entreated.

"I will. I've got to get back to work now. I just wanted to let you know the situation here."

"Thank you," Kurama said. "I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too, Fox. I promise I'll be there with you as soon as I can." With that last thought Hiei's presence was gone.

xxxxx

"I don't know how you can be planning this wedding not knowing if Hiei will even be back in time for it," Kayko said from behind the dressing room curtain. "What are you going to do if he doesn't show up?"

"He'll show up," Kurama said. "He contacted me last night."

"He came to see you?" Kayko asked.

"Not quite." Kurama looked around the store at the human consultants working. Clearly, this was not the place to tell Kayko that Hiei had contacted him telepathically. "He has other ways."

"Whatever that means." Kayko stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a champagne colored, thick strapped, cocktail length dress. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely," Kurama stated. "Do you like it?" Kurama noted the v-neck cut, which was somewhat revealing for the usually modest girl.

"I think so," Kayko said. "I love the color. I think it'll go great with the roses." She looked at herself in a mirror. "Plus it'll keep Yusuke on his toes." Her hands moved to shift the fabric of neckline. "Maybe get him to think of having a wedding of our own one day."

Kurama smiled. He supposed that was one way of getting a man to propose. "Well I'm sure Botan will love it."

Kayko continued to stare at herself. "You think so? I wish she could have come, I guess they're pretty busy in spirit world too."

"Yes, well if demon world has a problem, spirit world typically has one too," Kurama said.

"Are you sure you like the color?" Kayko asked barely listening to what he had to say. "If you don't like it I can pick something else."

"Kayko, I assure you it's fine," Kurama said.

"Do you think Hiei will like it?" Kayko asked.

Kurama chuckled, "Fortunately, I don't think Hiei cares much what the bridesmaid dresses look like."

"But your vests and everything are going to match them right?" Kayko asked.

"Believe me, Hiei won't care," Kurama tried to convince her. Hiei had made it very clear he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the planning process. Kayko could have picked the most offensive color in the store and Hiei wouldn't have given it a second thought.

"Okay, well then I think this is it," Kayko said excitedly hurrying back into the dressing room. "Can you afford the rush on it? It was nice enough for you to offer to pay for them; I don't want you to spend too much."

Kurama smiled again. He had to remind himself how little Kayko knew about his past. As the legendary bandit, he had stolen many treasures and accumulated more than enough money to afford two rushed bridesmaids dresses. "Don't worry Kayko," he assured her. "I have the money. If you like it we'll get it. You have Botan's measurements?"

"Oh yeah," Kayko said stepping out of the dressing room in her normal clothes. "I wrote them down somewhere." She searched her purse before pulling out a piece of paper and smiling.

"Well then it looks like we'll be ordering your dresses today," Kurama said. "One more item to check off the list."

"Speaking of that, when are you going to get your tuxes?" Kayko asked.

"I'm not sure," Kurama stated. "I wasn't counting on Hiei being gone for so long. I suppose that will be yet another thing done on short notice."

"Aren't you nervous that things aren't going to be ready in time?" Kayko asked. "What if something goes wrong?"

"As long as everyone shows up and Hiei and I are married I couldn't care less what goes wrong," Kurama confessed. As the wedding was drawing closer Kurama was beginning to understand where Hiei was coming from. Perhaps they shouldn't have been doing all of this, but as always he pushed those thoughts from his mind knowing that having the wedding was the right thing to do. But as those thoughts were abandoned thoughts on Kayko's initial question replaced them. What would he do if Hiei wasn't back in time?

xxxxx

Hiei stepped into Mukuro's chambers. "You summoned me," he stated upon entering.

"You've done excellent work since you've been back," Mukuro praised. "It's made me realize just how vital your role on my staff is." Hiei remained silent; he had learned that comments like this were bait to make him believe she was ready to address his request. "You've been here for barely a week and you've returned nearly a dozen demons."

"You know I'm skilled with tracking," Hiei said calmly. "Are there more assignments you need to me to complete?"

"Are you asking for more work?" Mukuro asked.

"If you need it done before you can provide me with my answer." Hiei took the bait.

"I actually think I've made my decision on the matter," Mukuro stated.

"And?" he asked.

"And I can see how important your fox is to you," Mukuro said. "He's been in your thoughts since you've returned. Even more so than usual." Hiei scowled. He wasn't sure if this was part of the game or if she had been looking into his mind, but regardless his thoughts were none of her business. "Don't get so upset, Hiei. A fool could see that you miss him."

"What did you decide?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"In such a rush," Mukuro said infuriating Hiei further. "Well if you must know I've decided to agree to your terms." Hiei tried to hide a smirk. He had known all along that she would agree, but didn't realize she would answer so quickly. "Not surprised?"

"I figured you would give in eventually," Hiei said confidently. "If there's nothing else you need from me I'll be leaving today."

"Yes of course," Mukuro said. Hiei turned to leave before she interrupted him. "Do you intend to be mated?"

Hiei stopped. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Mukuro said.

"Well not that it concerns you, but yes we will be mated," Hiei said looking back at her. "As soon as he returns to Makai." Mukuro nodded, but Hiei could see something lurking in her face, a sort of faint surprise. "This shocks you?"

"Not at all," Mukuro said. "Though I must say I am a surprised by something." She paused for a moment. "Ever since I heard of your engagement I found myself thinking about you and your fox. I started to think about his past, you know his history with Yomi and everything." Hiei scoffed. He had no interest in discussing Kurama or his history with Mukuro's enemy. "And then I realized how surprising it is that he was never mated before."

Hiei's eyes filled with an irritated confusion. He hated when Mukuro brought Kurama into her games. "Why would he have been mated before?" he asked. Then the more important question came. "And to whom?" Surely she wasn't referring to Yomi. Kurama and his relationship was one full of tension and annoyance, although he figured they had had sex during their alliance he was positive they had never been in a situation where they would have mated with one another. Yoko was cutthroat, but he could never have betrayed a potential mate the way he had betrayed Yomi.

"Did he ever tell you about a demon named Kuronue?" Mukuro asked. She saw the recognition in the fire demon's face. He had heard of him. "Anyway, the two never mated so there's nothing for you to worry about. Just something I've been wondering about recently."

Hiei stood silent, in thought for a moment. He knew of Kuronue very well, knew how close he and Kurama had been, how to this day his death haunted the fox. However, he had never given their relationship much thought. Had never considered the nature of it beyond the friendship Kurama had described. He could feel Mukuro's gaze upon him as his mind worked rapidly trying to consider this new information. "Well if that's all you have to say on the matter I'll be heading back to the human world," he finally said.

"Come back once you've settled into your new married life," Mukuro said. "I'm sure I'll have plenty of work for you." Hiei nodded before leaving.

xxxxx

Hiei arrived back in Ningenkai and made his way to Kurama's house. The whole way his mind was full of thoughts on Kurama's relationship with Kuronue. He was sure it was nothing. If Kurama had been in a relationship serious enough for people to think they should have been mated he would have told the fire demon about it…wouldn't he? But Kurama had been so quick to skip over a discussion of his past despite his interest in Hiei's. As Hiei thought about it, he realized he knew absolutely nothing concrete about the fox's past sex life aside from the fact that he had been generally promiscuous. _"I'm not sure we have the time to discuss mine." _The redhead's words repeated in Hiei's head. Why had he avoided the subject? Hiei had been so open with him about everything, had told him things he hardly wanted to admit to himself. Hiei felt these thoughts turning to feelings of rage and betrayal inside of him. He could feel the trust he had worked so hard to build between the two of them melting away. He wanted answers and he intended to get them.

When he had climbed into the tree outside of Kurama's bedroom window he looked in and saw that his fiancé was sleeping. He had no idea that Hiei would be returning. No idea of the poisonous seed that had been planted in the fire demon's mind. Hiei opened the window and swiftly entered the bedroom. He watched silently as the redhead slept. Usually in moments like this his mind felt at ease, glad to be back with his lover, but now all he wanted was the truth. He stared at Kurama with a harsh look in his eyes willing the fox to wake up so he could get to the bottom of this.

Kurama's sleeping eyes slowly opened. He saw the small demon standing by his window, staring at him. "Hiei!" he woke in a startle returning the stare. "You've returned." Kurama sat up. Hiei remained silent, holding his glare. "Did Mukuro grant your request?"

"She did." He did not move from where he stood.

Kurama could sense the difference in Hiei's behavior. Normally he was excited to see the redhead, even if he didn't always want to show it. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me about Kuronue," Hiei said.

Kurama eyes widened with surprise. "Kuronue?"

"You heard me very well Kurama. Tell me about Kuronue."

Kurama attempted to regain his calm and answered coolly, "I believe you already know about him. What sparked this sudden interest?"

Hiei shrugged. "Curiosity. You see, I went to speak with Mukuro and she seemed very surprised as to why the two of you were never mated."

"Hiei, whatever Mukuro told you…" Hiei flashed over to Kurama's bed and grabbed tight onto the fox demon's shoulders. Crimson eyes clashed with emerald in a fiery glare. "Do not be fooled into thinking you can overpower me, Hiei." Kurama's voice was steady. "I am not the weak human I am believed to be in this house. You know that."

"I have no intentions of overpowering you, _Shuichi_," Hiei spoke Kurama's human name with spite. "I simply wish to know about your history with the demon called Kuronue."

"Fine." Kurama pulled Hiei's hands off of him. "Although I'm not quite sure what you expect to find out." Hiei sat silently, ready to listen. "As you already know, Kuronue was one of my closest friends as Yoko Kurama. I don't know what Mukuro has led you to believe, but he was nothing more than that."

"You never slept with him?" Hiei asked.

"I don't believe that…"

Hiei's voice filled with anger, "You asked about my past and I have asked nothing of yours. Did you and Kuronue sleep together?"

"Yes, Kuronue and I were intimate, but it meant nothing."

"How many times?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head, not answering. "Kurama…"

"Too many to count, Hiei." Kurama did not look at Hiei, he was too embarrassed. This whole time Hiei had honored Kurama's virtue and now this was all coming out. He had hoped Hiei would have never asked about Kuronue. "I swear to you Hiei…you don't understand."

"So you had sex with him hundreds of times, but you were never mated. Why? Why mate with me now when you won't let me have you?"

"Do not compare our relationship to Yoko and Kuronue." Kurama spoke as if he and Yoko were not one in the same. "I was never mated with Kuronue because I did not love him. It was never even a thought to mate with him. Yes, we fucked. We fucked constantly and it was amazing." Kurama stopped; he instantly regretted saying that last part. "We did share a connection, but as far as that part of it it was purely physical. We wanted nothing more from each other than our friendship and sex when it was needed."

"Needed," Hiei practically laughed.

"Yes, needed," Kurama retorted. "I had and have needs Hiei. The same needs that led you into the beds of demons you barely knew." Hiei said nothing. He felt no need. "You knew about my history as Yoko. You knew what I had done. That I had..." Kurama searched for the right words. There weren't any. No words that would make this moment any easier or make Hiei any less angry. Finally he settled for the words he knew were so wrong. "That I had fucked almost all of Makai." He stopped for a moment to clear his mind of all the guilt from his past life. "I'm not proud of what I've done, but that was my past and I can't change that. No matter how badly I'd like to." Kurama looked at Hiei hoping to see his expression soften even slightly, but the scowl on the fire demon's face remained fixed. "Don't you see what Mukuro's trying to do here Hiei? Why do you think she suddenly mentioned Kuronue? She wants you for herself Hiei, are you too blind to see that?"

"Don't talk about things you don't know," Hiei snapped. "You have no idea what Mukuro wants, you know nothing about her. You know nothing about me."

Kurama's eyes winced in pain. "How can you say that?" he asked. "I know nothing about you?" Hiei had shared so much of himself with Kurama, surely more than he had with Mukuro. It came as a complete shock for Hiei to now be saying that the fox knew nothing, as if he were a stranger. "You realize if that _were_ true, it would be because you refuse to let me in. You keep yourself so shut off from everybody to avoid being hurt when the only person interested in hurting you at the moment is you." Hiei sat looking completely uninterested in what the fox had to say, as if he wasn't listening at all. "You said before that I've never asked you to change despite knowing your past and now that you've learned about a painful piece of mine look how you're behaving. I can't change what happened, can't erase what Kuronue and I shared. Hiei, you have to understand I didn't even know you existed when any of this happened. I love you. I don't and I didn't love him. Please, don't let this ruin us."

Hiei was silent for a moment before scoffing. "This is what I've been waiting for." He finally turned to look at Kurama. "What I have done all of this for. You have no idea how greatly I have disgraced myself. I have agreed to give up my life in Makai. I have gone to Mukuro to beg for more time spent among these lowly humans. And for what? When you are nothing more than a whore." Kurama lost his breath. He looked at Hiei as if his words had just cut him like a sword. But before Kurama could say anything Hiei was gone.

* * *

So everyone probably hates me now, but I promise this is a love story and it will all work out in the end. So please don't stop reading just yet! Leave a review and let me know what you thought (even if that means telling me how mad you are). As always, flames are welcome.


End file.
